Loving new friends
by Drea85
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to get away from Phoenix and her past, but will this new rainy town be any better? Will her perception of Charlie change? What's with the Cullen's, and can she stop herself from falling in love with her new best friend? A/U vampires
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I am reposting all the chapters with a few fixes and changes. Nothing major, but some things were bugging me. Chapter 7 should be up by tonight or tomorrow. I MIGHT be able to get chapter 8 up this weekend too!**

**I ****don't really want to write huge A/N's but this is my first story, and I have no clue what I am doing. I don't think the story is all the creative, but it seemed like a good idea for a virgin writer. My grammar probably sucks, and my story may suck, but I will give it a shot. Let me know what you think. ::Drea::**

Loving New Friends

Arriving In Style

Chapter 1

Well, this was embarrassing.

My old red Chevy decided to die right in the entrance of the parking lot of Forks High School. It made it all of three miles from Charlie's house before breaking down. So far, day one in my new home of Forks, Washington was going so well. Glorious.

I muttered a thanks to Charlie for the unreliable truck. Though I loved it, I now had half the population of the high school staring at me, trying to start up the beast. Attention was not what I was looking for before even stepping into my first class.

I'm not surprised. This is how I presumed my first day would go. This is the way my life tends to pan out.

"Hey! Do you need some help?" I heard a male voice swiftly approaching.

I glanced up and saw a boy about my age jogging up to me. He had blond hair that was spiked in complicated swirls, and seemed to have taken him a while to perfect. He had clear baby blue eyes and large pupils. He was average height, maybe 5'10, but since I was only 5'2 he was still considerably larger. He was definitely cute. Baby face, nice eyes, soft smile. Sweet looking.

I hopped out of my truck before he got to the truck and gave him a tentative smile. Most men made me cautious before I new them.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton." He smiled.

He seemed normal. Make friends Swan.

"Isabella Swan" I returned.

"Do you need help? What happened?" He looked at the truck curiously, while patting the hood.

"Um, sure. I don't know what you can do, but it broke down. I don't know if anything is wrong with it. I just got it yesterday from my dad." I had to question whether Mike thought he was going to fix he care right here.

"Well, my friends and I can push it into a spot until you can have it picked up, how's that sound?" He asked, giving me a smile.

"I would really appreciate that." I blushed, as usual. He seemed nice.

I was going to try harder to have friends here. I didn't have many in Phoenix and things where going to change if I could help it. I would not let my mother or my life from Phoenix hurt my new start with Charlie and a new school.

"Hey, Tyler! Conor!" He yelled across the parking lot. I ducked my head down, not wanting everyone to turn and stare more than they already were.

Two boys from the group started walking over to us.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." He stuck his hand out to shake and gave me a bright smile. He was tall and dark skinned. His smile seemed more self assured and cocky, but he seemed nice all the same.

"Conor" the other shy boy gave a tiny wave. He was plain, like me. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Average Height.

"Hi, guys. I'm Isabella"

Mike turned to them with a serious look on his face. "Izzy, here, is having trouble with her truck. It won't start. So the three of us are going to push it into that open space. Sound good?" He winked at them both.

Izzy? Really?

Just ignore it. Not a big deal. Just a nickname.

I at least had to get in a small dig.

"Thanks, Mikey" I said sarcastically.

He just smiled at me. Guess it went right over his head.

The boys got to work. Conor sat in the driver seat to steer, while Mike and Tyler got in the back and started to push.

It took a long time.

Remind me to befriend guys who work out.

The crowd was long gone by the time the car was in the space, next to a new silver Volvo. Great, with my luck the beast will explode next to the $50,000 car.

On top of all this, I was now officially late to my first class of the day.

"Thanks so much, guys. I'll call my dad to come get me after school." I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you late on the first day of school"

Mike looked at me in a way that made me a little uncomfortable before saying "It was absolutely no problem. Anything for a pretty girl" He smiled.

Hmm. This was new. Though cute, I was not interested. Was he? I hate social situations. Truly, I do.

"Right. Umm. I gotta go. I haven't even gotten my schedule from the office yet. It was really nice meeting all of you." I stammered in a rushed voice. Trying to get out of there before I became even more uncomfortable. "Thanks again" I called behind me as I rushed to the office to check in and pick up my schedule.

I can't believe I am late on the first day.

I jogged to the building marked, Main Office, only tripping over my feet once. I quietly opened the glass door. It was silent in the office and only two women were in the room. A petite woman with a unflattering short haircut was working on a computer and a heavyset woman with dyed red hair, reading a romance novel was behind the main desk. She didn't seem to notice I walked in the building. She was devouring her book rapidly.

I went to interrupt her reading, but was caught off guard by a man walking into the building. He couldn't have been a student, right? He was huge. Easily 6'5 and 250 pounds.

He had dark brown curly hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He was pretty damn attractive. Well, he knocked Mike Newton down a few notches.

He quickly walked up to the main desk grabbed a form, before turning around and leaving the building again. He never made eye contact with anyone, or acknowledged the other people in the room.

He did interrupt the woman behind the desk reading though. She finally noticed me, and gave me a big welcoming smile. Or at least, thats what I think she was trying to do.

"Hi, dear, how can I help you?" She looked at me, waiting.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Today is my first day. I'm hear to pick up my schedule" I was kind of nervous.

"Oh, Chief Swan's little girl. We are so happy you're hear! I'm Mrs. Cope. You are late. Class started about ten minutes ago. Is everything alright?" Her whole sentence was rushed.

Hopefully I wouldn't get into trouble. Detention on the first day would just bring this catastrophe to a wonderful finish. "I'm sorry. My trucked broke down in the parking lot. Some of the boys from school were helping me move it into one of the spaces.. It took some time."

"It's not a problem. Do you need me to call your dad, to let him know you need a ride? Or I can call someone to fix the car." She smiled.

Helpful town, huh?

"No, No. Thats fine. I'll call Char... my dad, after school. It's not a problem." I was ready to get to class. I was already late. I was not looking forward to walking into a full classroom and having everyone staring at me. In fact, it was my idea of hell.

"Alright. Here is your schedule. Your first class is English literature, with Mr. Mason. In the English Building. It shouldn't be too hard to find. Here is a form that you need all of your teachers to sign. It needs to be returned by the end of the day, to me. Sound good?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Cope" I said sincerely

"You're welcome, dear. Now have a wonderful first day, Isabella." As I walked out Mrs. Cope was returning to her trashy novel.

My palms were starting to sweat, and my heart was beating painfully fast. All this, over walking into a classroom with fellow peers. Not a big deal.

So why was I almost shaking?

It was drizzling and cloudy, as usual, as I walked towards the small building. The building had, English Wing, on a sign in front of the building. It was easy to find, like Mrs. Cope said. I nervously pulled the door open and went to the right classroom.

I could see an older man, with thinning grey hair, and glasses handing out a packet to the students. I pulled the door open as quietly as possible and walked into the classroom. The teacher heard me enter and turned around.

"...and you are?" he asked in a bored, yet annoyed tone.

Good first impressions all around. Walking into your AP English Literature class fifteen minutes late on the first day.

I nervously answered. "Isabella Swan. Today is my first day." I explained and handed him my late note, along with the form for him to sign.

"No excuses. Don't be late again. Grab an empty seat." Mr. Mason commanded.

I rushed to an empty seat in the back. It was an AP course, so there were only 14 other students in the room. Most of which were staring at me or smirking at the new girl getting in trouble.

Well, I guess English is no longer my favorite subject.

I rushed to the seat in the back and in my hast I tripped on the leg of the chair in front of mine. I slammed into the person sitting in front of me, thankfully missing the floor.

Ouch. That hurt. I must had hit my shoulder on her head. It was throbbing.

The class was laughing. Mostly quietly, but some were being obnoxious and obvious in mocking me. The girl I fell into wasn't laughing. I hope I didn't piss her off. This day could not get any worse.

While I turned a lovely shade of purple I tried to apologize. " I am so, so sorry." I whispered urgently. "I am just really nervous, and clumsy. Are you okay/" I stammered

"It's not a problem." She laughed lightly. "don't worry about it."

When I finally looked down at here, I was shocked.

Woah. Talk about beautiful.

She was tiny. I mean REALLY tiny. I'm shocked I didn't cause her permanent damage. I am pretty small myself, at 5'2, but this girl was lucky if she was 5' even. Her face was a vision of perfection. She had jet black, short, spiky hair. It looked styled and messy all at the same time. Her eyes were a piercing brown...no, not brown. Some kind of gold, with yellow and brown specks thrown in. She had no blemishes. Her skin was perfectly smooth and as white as a ghost. She looked inhuman.

It finally hit me. She reminded me of the gorgeous guy from the main office! Maybe they were related? Although he was well over a foot taller than her. Both of them were perfect in there own way, but had similar features.

Shy Isabella smiled at her, feeling, maybe, a little intimidated. "I am really so..." I was about to apologize again when Mr. Mason interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Miss Swan, if you are done interrupting my class I would appreciate you taking your seat, now." He had a sneer on his face "of course, if it isn't too much to ask."

I turned bright red, while I was laughed at again. Today was so fucking perfect already. I shut up and sit down.

I quietly muttered to myself, "Let's see if I can piss off the entire population of Forks High by the end of the day."

I swear I heard Miss. Beautifully Perfect giggle in front of me. Guess I wasn't that quiet.

"Class open your books to page 34, where will begin to discuss the works of Shakespeare." Mr. Mason droned on.

How one of my favorite subjects could be ruined by a teacher with little to no personality was beyond me.

Today was really starting out so badly. I wondered if it could quite possibly get any worse.

* * *

English was finally over. The bell rang and every one rushed out discussing plans for after school. The girl I fell into was the first to rush out of class.

My next class was was pre-calculus. Math was not my subject. I was rushing to the math building when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around turned around and saw Mike rushing to keep up with me. I didn't want to be late for another class.

"Hey Mike, what's up" I said while still walking towards the math building.

"Hey, Izzy," Mike said "I just wanted to know what class you were headed to.

I guess Izzy was sticking. Ugh. I hated that name. I should correct him. I really should. I didn't want to make him upset though. He was the only person I had really spoken to so far today. I didn't want to ruin it.

"I have pre-cal next. With Miss. Barns" I grimaced

"No way, me too!" He pulled my schedule out of my hands and looked through my classes.

Okay, thanks for asking.

"Oh, we have lunch and Biology together too! Awesome. You can sit with my friends and me at lunch. Maybe I can get Ben to trade seats so we can sit together in Biology too!" He beamed.

"oh, uh, maybe. I don't know." I was fumbling. This was too much, too soon. I didn't know how to handle pushy men. Obviously. I wanted to be his friend, though.

We were almost to the door of the building when he turned to me and looked me up and down. "I really like what you're wearing, it looks really nice."

Now, this sounds like a nice complement. The way he said it made me feel uncomfortable, though. Again, with the creepy.

Was he kidding? Making fun of me? I had on skinny jeans, beat up chucks, a blue t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. Hardly run-way material. Hardly feminine, even.

"uh-huh. um, thanks. I think." I was reaching for something to say.

"Isabella, I hope we can be really good friends. I like you." He beamed at me. "Let's get to math" He opened the door for me, and we headed in to the class. I said nothing in response to being, really good friends. I had nothing to say.

We entered the class on time and I had Miss. Barns sign my form.

Mike ushered me towards an open seat, sitting on my right side. On my left was a taller girl, was light hair and light eyes. She wore glasses and smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Angela. You're Isabella, right?" She was sincerely asking.

"Yeah, hi." I smiled genuinely up at her.

She seemed like a nice girl. You know when you can just tell? I could tell.

"I see Mike Newton has hooked his fangs into you already." She smirked. "Just be careful. I've heard rumors. He's not so nice if he doesn't get his way, especially in his relationships." I don't think she was joking. That kind of scares me.

"Oh. Really? Well, I am not looking for a relationship. We are just becoming friends." I said. I was a little worried now. I was a little weary of the creepy way he was making us "Best Friends" before we knew each other a day. I did not need a stalker. Mike Newton wasn't quite hot enough to be my stalker.

"Just be careful. I don't know anything for sure, but I wanted to warn you of what has been heard." she finished.

"Thanks. Good to know"

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking." Class hadn't started yet, and we had a few minutes to chat.

"Yeah, Iz, where are you from?" Mike interjected leaning into me on my desk, smiling down at me.

I think I had reached my 'Mike Newton' daily tolerance. I was going to have to work to get out of this friendship he seems to think we have. I hated confrontation, but I was losing my patience. I was nervous about Angela's information, and he was pushy. No friendship was worth being jumpy all the time.

"Phoenix"

"Oh, well, why are you so pale. You look like a ghost." Mike smirked.

I laughed, with no humor. "Guess I'm not normal. Poor me."

I turned back to Angela. "It must have been nice to have all that sun and warmth. I would hate to move from there to this dreary place." Angela gave me a sad half smile.

I explained as best I could. Not really interested in bringing up the past. "Well, I am glad I got to leave Phoenix. I actually like the colder weather. Suits me. I was done with the Phoenix weather." and some other things in Phoenix.

"Well, I'm glad you are here, I could always use another friend." I think I really would like Angela.

"I could use a friend too, if your offering." then I leaned closer and whispered, "Especially if you can get me away from Mike." I smirked.

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." she snorted softly

Miss. Barns was about to begin class so we turned forward as she handed out the class syllabus for the year.

* * *

Angela and I walked out of math as the bell rang discussing our classes and lunch. Fortunately she sat at Mike's table, so I could manage to sit with Angela and still keep Mike relatively happy.

"Bye, Ang, I'll see you at lunch!" I said somewhat happily. One good friend is better than a table full of Newtons.

"Definitely Isabella" she smiled. She headed to her English class while I headed to history.

History was typical and boring. A girl named Jessica was in my class. She introduced herself as Mike's "good" friend...she actually put it in hand quotes. I'm not kidding. I think she was pissing on her territory. If only she new I would pay her to take him. Really, I had a twenty in my back pocket that had her name on it.

After history was my Creative Writing class, which was an elective. I was actually excited about it! My teacher, Mr. Smithson, was pretty cool.

Our first assignment was listening to classical music while writing about whatever came to mind, for the first fifteen minutes of class. I decided to write about the dark. Weird choice? It is interesting, what you come up with when you let your mind wander.

I finally finished up my morning classes by heading to French class. It was what I took in Phoenix. It seemed like the easiest answer. Unfortunately I still couldn't string a sentence together. Memorization got my B's in this class, not knowledge. Hey, whatever works, right?

I headed to the cafeteria for lunch, becoming rather nervous about walking into a room filled with people. People who would stare at me and laugh at me, were I to fall on my ass in the middle of the cafeteria.

Let's be real, it is a strong possibility.

Don't laugh at me. Feel pity.

I pulled the doors open and saw the tables mostly filled already. A small group looked up and stared at me, but thankfully most didn't notice.

I headed to the lunch line to grab some food. I was starving. I grabbed a grilled chicken breast, fries, and a pink lemonade. It was the best they had to offer, unless I wanted sloppy Joe's. Gross.

As I turned around I heard my name, or at least my apparent nickname, being practically screamed across the cafeteria.

"Izzy! Over here!" Mike. Ugh. I just had to run into him this morning. I couldn't run into someone slightly less...interested?

I rolled my eyes and groaned quietly. I heard a snicker and looked to my left. It was Miss. Beautiful from English Lit. She was giggling at me again, I think. She was on line grabbing her lunch. I saw her head over to a table with Mr. Hot from this morning. I KNEW IT! They must be related. There were another two people at the table but I didn't get a good look at them. I decided to ignore it and turned to where Mike was sitting, putting a small smile on my face.

Thankfully Angela was there and she grabbed the seat next to the one Mike had saved for me. I would be in between the two of them. Thank God. I don't think I could deal with Mike for an hour without Angela as a buffer.

I finally made my way over to their table and gave a tentative smile. There were a lot of people at this table. I recognized one or two from the day. Jessica, I think her name was, and the boys who helped me with my car this morning, Conor and Tyler. I smiled at them all.

Mike interrupted my rundown of classmates. "Isabella, this is Lauren. You know Conor and Tyler. That's Jess. Over on the other side is Eric and Adam. Of course you know Angela, and me. Your new good friend." His smile was scaring me. It was too big. It was also somewhat of a leer.

I hope Angela's words were what was making me uneasy. I was starting to annoy myself with the worrying.

"Hi everyone." I smiled at them, as I answered quietly.

We continued to eat our lunch while they asked me the same mundane questions every new kid is asked. They were all okay. Jessica seemed nice but put off by Mike's intrigue with me. Lauren apparently hated me with a deep yearning passion to set me on fire with her evil ice blue eyes. I don't know why. I said all of three words to her.

Other than that lunch was going relatively well.

About ten minutes into lunch the door from the hall opened and Jessica looked up, immediately turning to a dazed look in her eyes. I followed her gaze.

Holy hotter than Brad Pitt in 'Fight Club'!


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, boy

Chapter 2

I don't think I had ever seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.

It may not be conventional to call a man beautiful, but that is what he was. He strode into the cafeteria with confidence and lacking interest in any person in the room. I wonder if he even noticed that almost every girl or woman stopped in their tracks to stare at him.

He stood at, 6'2, maybe 6'3. A good foot taller than me. He was lean but well built and solid. He looked like a soccer player. I could practically see the outline of his abs through his white v-neck tee. His arms were defined and strong. He shoulders and back...just, wow.

His was phenomenal. He was preternaturally miraculous.

His hair. My god, the hair.

A messy knot of amazing.

Sex hair. Which I am sure he was getting tons of.

Wild and free all over the place. Pieces flying up and a few pieces falling into his eyes. It wasn"t long or short. It was the perfect length to grab in a fist. It was both wavy and straight.

The color was nothing I had ever seen. A combination of dark brown, light brown, gold, red, blond, and copper. It was sexy hair. I would assume it was dyed if the rest of him wasn't so perfect and different.

His skin was white. Pure white. Not even a blemish on any visible skin. Smooth.

When I got to the features of his face, I quietly gasped.

His face was perfection. Quite literally.

His lips were full and pouty. Not feminine, but soft looking and thick. A light pink. He had a strong square jaw and high cheekbones. Even his ears were perfect!

His eyes were deep. Serious, concentrating on something, and piercing. Even without making any eye contact, his eyes were saying a million things.

I thought Miss Beautiful and the gorgeous guy from the office were perfect. He outshone them instantly. I wondered, as I watched him continue through the cafeteria, getting closer to my table, if he belonged with them too. They were beautiful, with similarities, but they didn't look anything alike.

I realized in the five seconds it took me to catalog as much of him as I could, that this was the first time I had honestly checked a guy out. Ogled may be more appropriate. Or drooled.

Of course, I found celebrities attractive. What girl hadn't seen Brad Pitt, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Johnny Depp, or Leonardo DiCaprio and had a couple fantasies, but never a real guy. Sure, some were cute. (Mike Newton) but that was as far as it went.

He was carrying a bottle of coke and a wrapped bagel from the lunch line. He was about to walk past my table. I looked to my left. Yep, he seemed to be heading towards Miss. Beautiful and crew.

As I looked back toward him he was just passing while I stared. Along with my entire table , so I wasn't that embarrassed. He turned his head toward the table. His eyes quickly flicking over Jessica, and turning to me.

I saw his entire body lock down. His nostrils flared and he stopped short and just stared at me. I looked up at him, trying not to feel self conscience. What did I do? I could see his eyes more clearly now, and they were black. He looked furious with me.

What the hell?

Figures the hottest guy on the plant would be a major dick. Now I was just getting pissed off. Was he just going to stare? Part of me would prefer him to be nasty and say something.

Time to gather some courage Miss. Swan. Don't let people walk all over you.

"Can I help you?" I put my brave face on. I wouldn't take shit. Not anymore. I didn't even know this guy. I don't care how beautiful he was.

His eyes focussed on me, looking into my eyes, but he still looked pissed off. When his eyes locked onto mine, I questioned my bravery and wondered if I should just get up and leave. He was a little creepy. What is with the guys in this place? I decided I wouldn't play the game.

I raised my eyebrow, when I got no response.

The lunch room was silent. I was cringing at the attention.

Thanks asshole.

My entire lunch table had their heads down, Mike and Jessica included, like they were afraid of this guy. Was he a criminal? The bad boy of the school?

"If your not going to do anything, or answer my question, I suggest you move on. You're being creepy." I said with a strength I didn't know I had.

A second of incredulity passed through his eyes, then went back to glaring.

I would not be that weak girl anymore. I would not let some pretty boy play some dumb game with me.

"Edward!" Miss. Beautiful called across the lunch room. She sounded panicked.

Edward?

Well, Edward, finally broke eye contact with me and looked to his right toward the table of the beautiful people. He rushed to the table without saying a word. He said nothing to his table mates either. They all just shared worried looks.

Jerk.

"Wow. Isabella, I have barely seen Edward look at anyone else. What did you do to him? Slash the tires of his pretty volvo?" Mike asked sarcastically.

Of course the volvo was his. Who else would have that car. Now I hope my car did blow up next to his.

"What's his problem. I've never even seen him before." I whispered fiercely.

"Don't worry about it Iz. I'll protect you. I can take Edward Cullen. He's a lot of show" Mike said smiling.

I snorted. Loudly.

"Sure. Right."

I had a smirk on my face, imagining Mike Newton taking this man who had a good five inches on him, and who could pummel Mike in minutes. Edward may be an asshole, but I couldn't pretend he wasn't physically stunning. My guess is he packed a serious punch with those shoulders. And Forearms, And long fingers. And... enough!

While I was smirking and Mike was looking disgruntled at my lack of confidence in his physical prowess, Edward's eyes shot up to mine, and showed something other than disdain. Was it humor? It was gone so quick, and he was looking down again, playing with the cap to his soda, that was untouched.

I am so confused.

"So what's their deal?" I asked Angela and Jessica, nodding towards Edward's table.

Jessica jumped at the chance to tell this story. Here we go.

"Oh, let me tell you!" She squealed. "They are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The big guy, with the brown hair is Emmett Cullen. The blond girl next to him is Rosalie Hale." Emmett was the hot guy from the office. Rosalie was a model of a girl. Tall, thin, and gorgeous. Possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blond wavy hair. Hated her, instantly.

Jessica continued like she was solving the national debt. "Across from Rosalie is Jasper Hale. They're twins. Next to Jasper is Alice Cullen." Alice was Miss Beautiful from my English class. She was holding hands with Jasper. He was tall, maybe 6'0 and lean. More wiry than Edward. He had dirty blond hair, styled in an unkept way.

Jessica's eyes then seemed to glaze over again. "Finally is Edward Cullen. He is perfection, but he doesn't even realize there are girls here. He thinks he is too good for all the lowly girls of Forks, or any girls for that matter. He may be gay." she finished with disdain in her voice.

"When did he turn you down?" I slapped my hand over my mouth, shutting my eyes tight.

Shit, did I say that out loud. I looked up. Angela had a smirk she was trying to hide, and Jessica looked like she was about to slap me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." I said.

Well, yes, I meant it. We all know it's true, but how many enemies could I make before lunch was over?

I looked up at the people we were gossiping about. They all had their heads conspicuously down. I could swear they all had smirks on their faces, and Emmett's shoulders were bobbing up and down like he was laughing. Even Edward seemed to be smirking.

Were we talking that loud? No, we weren't. Not even close. Must have been something else.

'Whatever. Anyway. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when they were younger kids. Like I said, Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are brothers and sister." She finished.

Something flashed in her eyes then, like she was about to tell me something big.

"There all together." She finally spit it out. " Like, together, together" She whispered.

"What? All of them? Wow, fun on the weekends at the Cullen house. How do I get invited?" I said sarcastically.

I would SO go if I were invited though.

"Funny, Isabella." She muttered.

I don't think she really thought I was funny.

"No. Not all of them. Alice is with Jasper, and Emmett is with Rosalie" She said like they were committing a crime. Was I missing something?

"And Edward joins in threesomes with each couple...?" I asked, looking for the big deal?

I looked up when I heard Emmett laugh, loudly. Edward had a scowl on his face.

Could they hear me?

"Isabella, be serious, please." Jessica was trying not to freak out on me. I was having too good a time belittling her lackluster gossip.

It was too easy to mess with her.

"I am being serious. What's the problem? They aren't related. If they are happy, who are we to kill that? Maybe Edward needs to take a page from their book. He might not be giving death glares to people he doesn't know if he got some quality ass." I ranted.

Jessica decided to ignore my comments now and continued on her rumor. I asked for it, so I couldn't shut her up now.

"Well, rumor is that Esme, the mom, couldn't have any kids so they adopted a bunch of pre-teens. They are only in their late twenties or early thirties. It's weird." She said this like this made them bad parents.

"Well then, since she can't have kids, that must make her a pretty horrible person. Then she thinks she has the right to go and adopt five kids! Wow, I'm surprised god hasn't struck her dead yet." I had reached my limit of stupidity. I normally didn't gossip and this is what I asked for. It was my fault, but how could someone say such stupid shit?

Would it be just Angela and me? Was no one else a decent person? I realized that Mike and Lauren were staring at me now. Mike with confusion at my attitude, and Lauren with hate. Guess we won't be having sleep overs and braiding each others hair any time soon.

Jessica didn't say anything else. She just glared at me, but moved on. I finished up my lunch and walked to throw it out. Ten feet from the Cullen's table. I had to pass it to get there.

As I walked by Alice looked up and gave me a ghost of a smile. I didn't respond. I may have defended their actions to Jessica, but I didn't know these people. The most I knew was that Edward, the god of looks, was angry, and I didn't know why.

The bell rang as I was walking back to grab my bag. Mike ran up to me as I headed towards the door.

"Hey, Izzy" good lord, that name. "Can I walk with you to Bio?" He asked.

No

"Sure" I said, inwardly groaning, whining, and stomping my foot.

Izzy was not pleased.

We headed towards the Science building in the drizzling rain.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" He asked. Not quite as cocky when we were alone.

I thought about that a minute. Wanting to answer truthfully, but not wanting to give the real reason I chose to move in with my dad. "It's alright. A lot of moody people, it seems."

He scoffed.

"Don't worry about Edward Cullen. He thinks he is hot shit. No one likes him. He is just a pretty boy, with too much money. He was just trying to intimidate you. Ignore him. That's why you have me." He finished.

I got this feeling in my chest when he made his declaration.

Not towards him. I wanted to laugh at him and hit him at the same time.

My mind said two different things. Edward Cullen was an arrogant asshole, but did I know him any better than he knew me, to make such a judgement. All I knew about him was what Jessica and Mike told me, and that he glared at me for thirty seconds for no reason.

The other side wanted to yell at Mike Newton. Who did he think he was?

I didn't have Mike and I didn't want him. I didn't want to hear him putting Edward down, and I didn't want him defending me from Edward.

I certainty didn't want to ignore him.

What was wrong with me? Is this what happens when you find a guy gorgeous? Not that I loved Mike or anything, but why should I be mad that he was giving Edward shit? I wanted to shut Mike up. Instead I just said nothing, because in reality, Edward Cullen probably didn't even know my first name.

Mike and I pulled the door open to the Science building and headed to the Biology classroom. We walked in and I headed to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. Today is my first day." I was back to being shy.

I don't know whether sarcastic Isabella, who didn't take any shit was really me. Or if I was the shy and quiet Isabella who let people walk all over her? I was both. I couldn't pick one.

"Hi Isabella. I'm Mr. Banner. Here is your text book, and you can grab the left seat at the empty table." He signed my form and sent me on my way. The class was filled except for one empty table in the back, right hand side.

Thankfully Mike didn't try to sit next to me, though he kept shooting me longing looks.

How was I going to get it through to him that I wasn't interested, in any way. I barely wanted to be friendly to him, and Izzy agreed with me.

I sat down and listened to a lesson plan I did last year in Phoenix.

The day went quickly from there.

After Biology I had study hall. The blond one from the beautiful table, Jasper, was in the class with me. He sat alone and didn't look at anyone. He just read a book, like me. I couldn't be happier that Mike Newton was not in this class with me. Silence.

Unfortunately it all ended with gym.

Maybe I could get a doctor's note to excuse me. I may put others at risk for bodily harm, while wielding a tennis racket.

Gym was a mixture of all grades, and happened to also have Emmett Cullen in the class with me. While he was quiet and didn't speak to anyone, like Jasper, he looked much happier. He looked bored, but content.

He gave me a short look, but didn't look mad or upset like Edward did. He didn't smile either like Alice did. He looked like the type who would enjoy sports, but he didn't talk to anyone.

We didn't have to dress for gym today, but I was ecstatic to get to wear the burgundy short shorts and grey t-shirt that said Forks HIgh across the chest tomorrow to start volleyball.

That was sarcasm, ladies.

* * *

The school day finally came to an end and I practically ran to my truck. Unsurprisingly the silver volvo was gone already.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or miserable that I only saw Edward in lunch. Part of me wanted to see what he would do when I saw him again. He made me uncomfortable, but part of me felt alive when he stared at me. The feeling had me reeling.

When I got close to the beast I remembered that my car was incapacitated.

Shit

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Charlie's number at work.

"Chief Swan" My dad answered in his tough work voice.

I almost giggled, it was endearing.

"Hi dad. I need a favor." I was not looking forward to waiting. Hopefully he could be quick.

"Is everything alright?" I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah, dad, fine. I just need a ride home. My truck died on me this morning in the parking lot. Some of the guys from school had to push it to a spot." I said as I walked toward the car to sit and wait inside.

It was then I noticed the note sitting on the windshield.

_"Isabella. I noticed your car was having problems this morning, I took the opportunity to fix it. I hope you don't mind."_

It wasn't signed.

Weird. Who would fix my car? Maybe it was Mike?

I don't think so. He would definitely brag, or at least sign his name.

Who then?

"Listen Bell, I'm really swamped. I can send Jacob to tow it later on, but do you mind walking?" He asked in an unsure voice.

"Never mind dad. I just tried it again and it went on. Maybe you could get Jacob to look at it anyway to make sure nothing is too wrong with it?" I ignored the hurt that he wouldn't leave work to come get me. I knew it was irrational. He was the chief of police. He was busy. Still, the hurt was there regardless.

I needed to get past all this hurt. My family was who they were. I would move on from phoenix and make a decent relationship with Charlie.

I started my car with no problems and drove my way home at 40mph.

My pretty piece of crap, how I love you.

I was so glad that my shitty first day was done.

Hopefully tomorrow would go more smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - So this is chapter 3. No idea if this story is even interesting. Let me know. Just, FYI. Bella is slightly OOC, she is a little braver, blunt. Edward is more in character, but not so afraid, or tentative. Thanks. **

Chapter 3

In my head

Sleeping in this town was an issue. The wind and rain pounding on the windows and roof kept me awake half the night. I was restless and frustrated. I finally dropped into a fitful sleep around two in the morning. At seven my alarm went off.

My left arm swayed towards my side table, swinging to shut the heinous sound off.

I was not in the mood for the good people of Forks, today.

I walked blearily to the bathroom, half swaying.

Five hours of crappy sleep makes me a miserable human being.

Looking into the mirror I realized day two of Mike Newton was going to be a miserable occasion. Mix in a little glaring from pretty boy Cullen, tripping over my own two feet, and Jessica Stanley trying her best to let me know just how popular she was by talking shit about everyone else, and my happy day was planned.

My hair was a mess, I looked exhausted, and my lips looked chapped. How depressing.

I hopped into the shower, scrubbing my hair, washing my face, and making sure to wake myself up.

When I finished, I quickly dried my hair and slapped on some chap-stick. I changed into my blue jeans, black converse and long sleeved t-shirt that read "Bite me"... yeah, that's the kind of mood I was in.

Well, at least my face and hair looked better after a shower.

Running downstairs, I grabbed a granola bar and a cup of coffee. Black. I needed it to get through today.

I ran to my truck, to get out of the perpetual drizzle that was Forks, Washington. I couldn't be late for English today, unless I wanted detention.

I had never had detention before. I didn't know if I was proud of that or not.

I pulled into the parking lot to find Mike and Jessica sitting near his car, with excited smiles when they saw me pulling in.

Fucking fantastic.

I plastered a fake half-smile as I got out and gave them a tentative small wave, hoping I could walk by.

Yeah, right.

"Hey Izzy!" Mike bellowed "Do you really want me to bite you, because I will" He had that leer again.

Ew.

I looked up seeing the Cullen's leaning against their car with somewhat shocked looks on their faces, and Jessica with an angry scowl towards me. I ignored all of them and gave Mike Newton the best glare I could while walking past them all, "Mike, if you put your teeth anywhere near me, you won't be able to walk for a week. Trust me, my right foot has amazing aim. Think about it." I smiled in a sickly sweet way as I passed them all.

Now I know the big Cullen, Emmett was laughing, and I know he heard because they were so close. He wasn't just laughing, he was letting out a deep guffaw. Okay, it wasn't that funny, because I was being serious, but whatever works.

I looked and saw the hurt followed by the anger hiding behind in Mike's face, I saw the confusion on Jessica's face, and I saw Edward Cullen behind his siblings looking a little pained, with a hint of humor on his face.

How do you look humored and pained at the same time?

Whatever. I wasn't in the mood for anyone today.

I stomped my way through the mud, ruining my already worn in Converse. I was going to have to buy a couple pairs of boots. Ugh. Couldn't Charlie live somewhere normal?

I walked my damp self into English and found my seat. I was one of the first in the class, and Mr. Mason was sitting at the desk making notes.

"Nice to see you on time today, Miss. Swan"

Fuck off, Mr. Mason.

No, I didn't say that, but I wanted to.

I just gave a small smile.

Students started piling into class, taking their seats, talking with friends, and ignoring me.

Good, they should.

Alice Cullen danced her way into class and into her seat, giving me a smile.

A boy I didn't know with blonde hair give a shocked gasp when she smiled at me. His head moving back and forth between us for a few seconds.

What? Where the Cullen's so reclusive that they never even smiled at someone before? If that was true, why did they pay attention to me?

Why did Alice smile at me, Edward glare at me, and the big one, Emmett give me looks.

What is going on?

I was so caught up with my musings that I missed half the class. I was barely listening.

The Cullen's were odd. That was a fact. They were gorgeous. Beyond beautiful. They all had perfect features, perfect bodies. They looked older than teenagers. They all had similar characteristics, but were adopted. I mean, I know it's rainy in Forks, where the sun doesn't shine, but they were all really pale. I might think them albino if not for the perfect hair coloring and their eyes not being lack of pigment.

What was up with them?

My brain hurts now. I can't think about this anymore. It's not like they were my friends. If anything, they looked like they were upset I was even here.

Suddenly the bell rang shrilly and I jumped half out of my seat.

Shit. Class is over and I missed almost everything. I hope I didn't miss anything that important.

I slowly stood up and gathered my things. Alice Cullen was turning to walk out of class again when she shot me another small smile while leaving.

I gave her a tentative smile back and made my way to the door. I had no reason to be nasty to her. She didn't do anything. Her brother did. I could be friendly.

What? I could!

* * *

I went to pre-calculus and gave Angela, who was sitting in her seat, a real smile.

"Hey, Ang" I sat next to her, ignoring Mike.

"Bella, How are you? How was your first day?" she asked, without sounding nosy.

"Okay, Still adjusting, but good to have one good friend" I gave her a smile. Hoping she would be that friend.

I really liked Angela. She seemed real. Not like the other people I had met, so far.

I was quickly trying to get Mike, Jessica, and Lauren off the list of potential friends. I wanted to change my life from what Phoenix was, but I wouldn't be friends with anyone, especially nasty people. I had better things to do than pretend to like people who only cared about themselves.

"I'm here to talk anytime you want, Isabella." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks"

She shot me a nervous sideways glance before asking "So, do you know what was up with Edward Cullen at lunch yesterday? I notice him leave after lunch like a demon was chasing him. Did something happen between you guys?"

She was curious and asking for gossip, but not being pushy or nasty about it. I could deal with that. We all liked to know what was going on. The difference was being nasty about it, and being curious.

" I don't know. I have never spoken to him. I don't know what I did. Frankly, I am kind of annoyed. What kind of manners is it to stop in the middle of a room and glare at someone you don't even know?" I was angry all over again.

"I don't know." Angela mumbled. "He's never done something like that before. He barely even registers people are around him. More so, than his siblings. He never acknowledges anyone except when teachers call on him, but he is typically very polite and reserved when he does talk. It was completely out of character. That's why I assumed something happened between you two." she finished.

Well, that just made me feel worse. What had I done to make him so mad? Was he really polite to everyone else? Ignore people most of the time, yet feel the need to, literally, stop in the middle of a school cafeteria and stare at me for a minute, with that angry face on?

"Nope. Nothing that I know of." I said smiling. I was done thinking of this. Either it was a one time thing. Maybe he thought I was someone else. Maybe he was having a bad day. If it was really about me, I wasn't going to let it bother me. If some pretty man was going to hate me for no reason, so be it. I wasn't dwelling anymore.

Class was called to start and I actually decided to pay attention to this lecture because Math was not something I could skim by. I needed all the help I could get.

When class ended Angela and I walked out of class together, promising to sit together at lunch again.

The rest of my morning classes went by extremely slow. History was filled with me ignoring Jessica, while she tried to make nice.

I spent French trying to pretend I knew more than I did. Thankfully, my French teacher seemed to like me. At least one did!

* * *

I couldn't wait to get to lunch.

Why?

Whatever, I'm not going to question myself. Any pleasure should be coveted.

I quickly walked into the lunch room, not worried about stares today. I went to the line and did a quick sweep of the Cullen's table. I think I was subtle. I noticed only three of the Cullen's were sitting there, right now. The blondes and Emmett, the big guy. Where were Edward and Alice? Where they not coming? I didn't want to admit that after being glared at I wanted to see him again.

What was wrong with me? I find the first guy I am attracted to and suddenly I am okay with undeserved hostility? I don't even know this guy.

Wake up, Swan!

I went to the line for food and grabbed a bottle of water, and was going for a slice of pizza when a white hand shot out and grabbed the slice I was going for. I looked behind me and my eyes landed on the middle of a chest. A very toned, male chest.

Gulp.

I looked up, and my eyes met a pair of beautiful eyes. They were the oddest color. Gold, with flecks of amber, yellow and even green.

I finally was able to focus on the present and realize that he was staring at me too.

Edward.

I felt my pulse quicken.

He took my pizza, and if I was right, I think it was on purpose.

He was still staring at me, while holding the pizza and I noticed Alice was behind him, quite bored waiting for us to move. I quickly grabbed the pizza from his hands, throwing money at the lunch lady and walked away. I noticed his mouth pop open in shock at what i did, before quickly grabbing something else and walking to his table, while Alice laughed lightly behind him.

Good. Serves the beautiful boy with amazing eyes right.

Ugh, I am disgusted with myself for my thoughts. When did I become such a girl?

Okay, he is cute, but you don't have to drool and keep mentioning how pretty he is! (Yeah, Swan, keep telling yourself he is "cute") He is so far beyond cute, I even noticed forty year old teachers staring at him.

I made my way to my table and sat next to Angela.

Before I could say anything to her Jessica jumped on me like a rabid dog.

"What just happened between Edward Cullen and you?" She demanded.

"umm, nothing. He was being an ass. Two days in a row. Must my special week" Sarcasm was my defense.

"What is he so interested in? I don't like how he looks at you" Mike was grumbling, like he was my boyfriend.

"Well Mike, it's a good thing it doesn't matter what you like. I can handle Cullen just fine on my own. He just needs someone to knock the arrogance down a peg or two. It doesn't bother me as much as is seems he wants it to." Although I wasn't sure if that was what was going on, I was definitely not about to tell the table filled with prying ears like Mike, Jessica, and Lauren that while the staring and weirdness made me feel uncomfortable, it also did something to my body that I liked.

Did he even know my name?

What was going on?

I looked up at the Cullen's table, for what seemed to be too many times in two days. He was looking down, not eating, not talking. He looked upset.

Why did that pull at my heart?

I sighed deeply and shook my head. I was getting too invested. I needed to get my head out of this fantasy. Time for reality.

"Hey Ang, are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked. Hoping to finally make a real friend who I could spend some of the endless after school hours with.

"Nope. Why, what do you have in mind?" She seemed amicable.

"You want to watch movies and have dinner at my house? My dad is working the night shift tomorrow, so I'm home alone."

"Oh, I'm free, sounds like fun, can I come" Mike wiggled his eyebows at me.

Gross.

"No" I said shortly and turned back to Angela. I didn't need to elaborate anymore. Time to make my feelings clear.

Angela was holding in a laugh and shaking her head yes.

"Sounds great, what time?" She asked.

"hmm, Six sound good?" I asked. I was so excited. I wasn't used to having a real girl friend.

I am just realizing how sad that is.

She smiled at me. "Excellent!"

I looked up and noticed Jessica looked a little put out.

Oops, I guess I should have waited until I could ask Angela alone.

The right thing to do would be to invite Jessica. The wrong thing to do would be to ignore her and move on. I began a debate in my head. If I invited Jessica, I would have to invite Lauren. While I could, maybe, tolerate Jessica for a night, I might pop Lauren in the face way before the night is over. Which way should I go? Old Bella would invite them. New Bella would ignore them. I wasn't sure which Bella I was yet, though. I wanted to be both.

A decision needed to be made. I wanted to get closer to Angela, without having to be fake or hide things with Jessica and Lauren around.

Decision made. I ignored the looks and looked back at Angela with a smile as the bell rang and we got up to throw our garbage away.

I said goodbye to everyone at the table as I made my way out of the cafeteria.

I had a feeling someone was very close behind me watching me and it made me uneasy.

I slowly turned my head. Not even ten feet behind me Edward Cullen was walking and staring at me. He didn't look mad, or upset. He looked like her was thinking about something, or trying to solve a really hard math problem. Maybe he was constipated?

Turning back around quickly I ignored the feeling of being watched and followed as I made my way to Biology, but he was getting closer behind me and when I made it through the door to Biology he came in behind me.

What the hell?

I walked to my seat and he was still behind me. I felt him. I sat in my seat and turned my head up. He was standing next to my table, looking at me.

Is this all the guy does? I mean, as cute as he is, if he can't string a sentence together am I really that attracted to him?

umm, yes, I am. Less talking might be beneficial.

"Are you just going to stare at me again, or do you have something to say?" I couldn't help the attitude. This guy was starting to move beyond creepy. His eyes were a little darker than at lunch, and it was then that I remembered that his eyes were black yesterday. Odd.

He quickly sat down. It was then i realized that this must be his seat, his class, my lab partner. He didn't come to class yesterday because he left right after lunch. Was I the reason he left? What did I do that made him so angry and uncomfortable?

He turned to look at me, but this time, he seemed to be debating with himself. He seemed unsure.

'Hi" was his anti-climatic opening.

I couldn't help but notice that he had a sexy voice. It was honey, and velvet, but deep and raspy at the same time. Was that possible? It was a man's voice, but it was also soft. Like I said, sexy.

I wasn't going to let him off that easy. He spent the past two days glaring at me like I ran over his damn kitten, and I get a "Hi" from him?

"Really? Hi? Thats what you say to me after all the staring nonsense?" I said with a slight attitude.

Why couldn't I find the ice in my voice that I did yesterday?

"umm, yeah." He sounded unsure. Uncomfortable, yet contrite of his behavior. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Edward Cullen. You are Isabella, right?" He gave me a small smile. My god, did that smile make me melt.

That's not fair. I wanted to be mad.

"Oh, I know who you are Edward. Your family brings up more gossip than the new girl. That's a feat in itself" I gave him a real smile.

He smiled again, this time a little bigger and more genuine. His eyes were shining a little.

and... Panties drop.

Woah.

"I don't know about that, Isabella seems to be making a splash around Forks High."

The way my name rolled off his tongue made me now hate my name for a few seconds.

At that time Mr. Banner called the class to attention and we both turned to the front to pay attention.

That went differently than I expected. I don't hate him. He isn't dumb, or mute. He wasn't mean or rude. He seems pretty nice. Pretty, being the operative word.

I took diligent notes and tried not to stare at Edward out of the corned or my eye.

I failed miserably. He kept his head down on his notebook, but I don't think he was taking notes. I think he was doodling.

I caught him looking at me once, but then I realized he caught me too.

Shit. Busted.

The class went way too fast and in no time the bell was ringing and I was standing up.

"Nice talking to you Isabella" Edward was staring again, only this time it didn't bother me.

I smiled at him, hoping I wasn't drooling. I answered quietly, almost in a whisper. "You too, Edward."

How pathetic.

He rushed out of the classroom and I slowly left afterwards heading to my next class.

Study hall, with Edward's brother Jasper. He seemed really quiet. There was only six other kids in the Library for study hall and they were all paired off. I quickly sat next to Jasper in the available seat. He didn't look up, but all the other kids looked at me like I committed a crime?

What?

Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to sit here?

Everyone acted so strange around the Cullen's. Why were they so afraid? Had they done something? My feelings and thoughts were running wild.

I felt confused, angry, uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable because I was sitting next to Jasper, but uncomfortable because the other students were staring at us.

Jasper looked up at me then, and passed me the sheet to sign my name, committing that I as in study hall, and gave me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Isabella" I whispered.

He looked a little shocked, but not angry.

He answered me, looking a little uncomfortable, but not with a hint of a glare. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jasper"

I smiled and brought out my book from my bag. I began reading, as did Jasper. The other students moved on, but they all glanced up at us occasionally.

I didn't get it. The Cullen's seemed very quiet. If not, uncomfortable in this school setting. I could say the same about myself though. They seemed nice, if we forget about Edward's glaring and anger. They seem to like to be with each other (which I am sure kept the"All in the family" rumors on a constant high) and they didn't really associate with other students, but they were polite and so far, sweet.

No more was said between Jasper and I. We read at our desk until study hall was over.

We both smiled quietly to each other as we walked to our final classes. I made it inside the gym door when I crashed into a brick wall, falling fast right back onto my ass.

What the fuck?

I looked up into laughing, yet nervous eyes of a very large, very intimidating, Emmett Cullen.

Guess it was my day to meet the Cullen's properly.

* * *

**Okay. I know I am posting three chapters so far in one day, but I work full time and I might not be able to post so quickly during the week (is anyone even there? : ) ) I will try, but who knows. I might only post on the weekends. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry this took so long. Long work week and I have been sick. I am trying to make Bella more like I see an 18yo girl would respond to a bunch of people annoying her, and not being so passive (or as Edward put it, selfless) I didn't see it as selfless, I saw it as being walked all over. Also her past, pushes her to the attitude much of the time. **

Chapter 4

Uncomfortable Friendly Invite

"Are you okay?" Emmett actually seemed worried, despite the small grin playing on his lips.

I realized my lower back must have hit the floor along with my ass, because it seemed to be throbbing a little.

I grimaced, feeling the pain. This was one of many injuries, yet I couldn't help feeling like I, literally ran into a wall.

"Umm, yeah, just a little sore. I must have ran into you going pretty fast" He held his hand out to me to help me up. I grasped it, noticing how cold his hands were. He must have been outside right before coming to gym.

At that moment the gym doors slammed open with a huge force. I spun around, my eyes opening wide at the man rushing into the gym, with a nervous look in his eyes.

Edward looked panicked.

"Edward?" Emmett's tone was questioning and warning at the same time.

Edward's eyes glanced back and forth from Emmett to me. He seemed to calm down and become jumpy at the same time.

What the hell was up with this lunatic. Thank God he was so good looking because his behavior had me ready to call up Bellevue.

"Umm, sorry. Is everything okay?" He questioned Emmett. "No one hurt?" He looked back to me nervously, eyes still darting back and forth.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Ed. Did you need something?"

He paused for a second, he seemed to be gathering himself.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you Carlisle wanted to be sure we were home for dinner tonight. I saw you through the gym door and figured I would let you know now." Edward was a good liar, but I knew he was lying all the same. I just couldn't figure out why he came running in here like that.

I still hadn't said anything and Emmett looked like he was ready to bust out laughing. Edward looked embarrassed and shy. It was a cute look on him.

Which look wasn't?

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you after class" Emmett was talking to him like a child. He had a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but let a small giggle out.

Edward quickly turned his face to me, hearing me laugh at him. His eyes flashed brightly for a small second. The corner of his lip seemed to twitch upwards.

"Hi Isabella." He shot me a tiny smile. "I'm going to get to class. See you after school Em" He turned hastily and made his way out of the building.

That was such an odd experience.

The rest of the students were changed and coming out of the locker rooms.

"I better go get changed. I can't afford to be late for another class on my second day. It was interesting talking to you Emmett." I smiled and walked away.

"You too...Izzy" I turned around and saw the smirk on his face. He knew I hated that nickname. I could see it in his mocking eyes. He was playing with me.

I smirked and continued walking "Don't mess with me, Emmy" I heard him laugh as I walked into the locker room.

I quickly got changed into the shorts that were halfway up my ass and the t-shirt that was too small. Were they for real? Who decided that we needed to wear these outfits? Where were the baggy sweatpants and t-shirts? Are they not aware that it is freezing. My chest sure new it was cold.

Terrific. A show for everyone.

I made my into the gym and noticed I was the last ready. The gym teacher's were taking attendance and getting the volleyball nets ready.

The boy who helped with my truck yesterday, Tyler, eyed me as I made my way to the class. His eyes immediately making there way down to my chest. He wasn't even trying to hide it. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Isabella." He kept staring

"Tyler" I felt like snapping my fingers in front of his face. Or harming him in some way.

"I was just wondering. There is a dance a few weeks from now. We should go!" His cocky smile told me he thought I would a sure bet.

I almost snorted, but he was making me feel uncomfortable. He finally made eye contact.

"I don't dance" I said bluntly.

"We don't have to dance. There is plenty else to do." Right. Why don't we just skip the dance and have sex in the back seat of your car?

"No thank you Tyler. I appreciate the offer, but no." I didn't feel the need to elaborate any more.

Tyler looked stunned and pissed all at once. What was with the attitudes with the guys around here?

"Isabella, come on, we'll have fun" His hand shot to my upper shoulder. I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Despite all the people around, I felt like Tyler and I were locked in a small room and he kept inching closer.

"Sorry. I don't want to." I went pull away, put Tyler tightened his hold on my arm and grabbed my other shoulder at the same time. It wasn't hard, but it was confining.

"Why are you being like this? It's just a dance. Don't you want to go like a normal girl, go with the popular kids?" He was incredulous and my fear spiked.

I started getting dizzy and nervous and flashbacks started. I saw anger, and fists, and blacking out....I tried to rip myself away from Tyler and angrily spat "Don't ever touch me." Tyler looked shocked, yet still amused. Was this guy kidding me? I was clearly uncomfortable.

Was I overreacting? Maybe. He wasn't intentionally scaring or hurting me, but I was freaking out, and he was laughing at me, and not letting me go.

"I think you should leave her alone now" It was Emmett right behind me. I looked back and his eyes were all anger. I felt safe immediately. A man hadn't made me feel safe like that in a very long time. Tyler, on the other hand. looked terrified. He backed away immediately.

"Whatever Isabella. Be friends with the freaks." He muttered and went back to his friends.

I wanted to cry from fear and relief. I wanted to hug Emmett.

I felt myself breathing heavily. "Hey girl, it's okay. You are fine." He soothed. How such a big guy could be soothing, I don't know. "Come on, hang with me. I am usually bored to tears anyway. You don't seem like the sporty type, you can hide behind me while we play volleyball" He smirked.

I walked quietly behind Emmett. I guess I was on his team whether the gym teacher's liked it or not. I looked up and noticed most of the class, including the teachers were staring at Emmett and me.

Why were the Cullen's talking to me? If it is so out of character, what is the deal? Am I making a bigger deal of this of this than it is?

Whatever. I was just going to let it go. They seemed nice to me, for the most part. Emmett protected me, even if he didn't realize the intensity of my fear, and I wouldn't debate any sort of friendship being offered to me from a decent person.

I stood next to Emmett as the game was about to begin. Emmett looked down at me and smiled. "You okay shorty?"

"I'm not short, your just an anomaly" It felt good to feel at ease with someone. To not pretend.

"Please. What are you 5'0 and a buck ten? I think that makes you the anomaly" He mocked.

I snorted... how feminine, "No. I'm 5'2 and 118 lbs. Thank you very much. What are you 6'6 and 300 lbs, freak of nature!" I laughed

Okay, so the top of my head was at the middle of his chest. I felt like a midget.

Emmett was laughing too when his head turned in time and he shot his arm in front of my face. I had a half second of fear that he was going to hit me, but instead he hit the ball hard away from my face and over the net.

"You are officially not allowed out of sight during gym, shorty" He said seriously.

"Thanks, Em" I said. I meant the thank you for more than helping me with volleyball. I meant for helping me with Tyler, for making me laugh after my near anxiety attack, and for telling me I could hang out with him during gym.

I really liked Emmett. We spent the rest of gym joking around. Not really talking about anything, but making fun of each other. Gym was much more enjoyable than it ever had be. To think it was almost a disaster with Tyler.

Tyler kept shooting us dirty looks, but whenever Emmett would turn his head towards him he looked down.

Finally the gym bell rang. I waved to Emmett, thanking him, and rushed to go get changed. As I was changing I heard Jessica and Lauren talking to a couple other girls I didn't know.

"Tyler said Bella was freaking out over nothing. Apparently he just asked her to the dance and she went weird on him, until Emmett Cullen came over and calmed her down." Jessica, the gossip queen was already at it. That took long.

"She deserves the Cullen's. They can be antisocial weirdo's together. She thinks she is hot shit because Emmett talked to her and Edward stares at her." Lauren said. She wasn't just gossiping, she had hate in her voice. I didn't know why she hated me. I barely said five words to her.

Whatever, none of this is of my concern. I changed quickly and made my way out of the gym, ready to go home.

I made my way across the wet grass, again reminding myself that I needed to go and buy new rain boots and snow boots. Maybe I would make my way to Port Angeles this weekend. My converse were destroyed after two days in this wet hellhole. It wasn't raining now, but that was most likely going to change in the next twenty minutes before the skies opened up again.

I passed Angela on my way to the beast and called to her. "Ang, your still coming tomorrow night for movies right?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely. What are we going to watch" she smiled. We were walking together towards our cars. "I am in the mood for some nice looking guys. What can you come up with?"

Well, I could say, A silent film of Edward Cullen shirtless doing yard work, or cutting firewood, or riding a motorcycle, or laying in my bed, or anything really, as long as he was shirtless. I finally snapped out of it as we made it to Angela's beat up Honda Accord "Hmm. How about a little Brad in Fight Club and finish the night up with Leo in Titanic? We can yell at Rose for not sharing the giant fucking door with Jack?" I hoped she didn't find my dirty mouth offensive. It had become part of my vocabulary lately and I couldn't stop.

She laughed, loudly. I guess she didn't mind. "I know! I never understood that."

"All the, I'll never let go stuff was bullshit. The minute she saw those flashlights looking for survivors she dropped his ass into the sea and saved herself! Selfish bitch." I loved having someone I could be myself with. I had two people like that now, I hoped. Angela and Emmett.

Angela was laughing, and it felt good. "Alright, I've got to get home. I'll see you tomorrow. Should I bring anything for dinner?" She asked as she opened her car door.

"Just yourself. I'll cook. Baked ziti sound good?"

"Yum, sounds delicious" We waved good bye as I turned towards my car. I was about to pass the Cullen's getting into their car.

"Bye, Em. See you tomorrow." I smiled.

I kept walking. Ignoring the glare form Rosalie. Whatever. Maybe she thought I was trying to steal Emmett from her. Yeah, like that could happen. Besides it was her lunatic, bipolar brother I wanted to sexually assault, not Emmett.

"See you Shorty!" He was yelling it as I made it to my car. I turned with a smile as I opened my door. Edward looked... jealous. Hmm. As I closed my door and started my car there was a tap on my window. I looked up and saw tiny Alice smiling. It took me a minute to get the window rolled down.

"Hi." I was uncomfortable but curious. Alice and I hadn't spoken really. What was this about?

"Hi Bel...uh, Isabella. I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me on Saturday, I have something I need to pick up and figured I could show you around." She was still smiling.

I didn't expect this. She seemed nice, just like Emmett. I looked up. Edward still looked jealous, but relieved too. Jasper smiled at me, and Emmett was kissing Rosalie. Lucky bitch.

"Well, sure Alice. I had to go this weekend anyway. I need some boots. My converse have been destroyed from all the mud and rain." I explained "are you sure you want to go with me?" There was old, insecure Isabella again. I hated her.

"Sure I do. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to. Have you seen me ask anyone else around here?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Lets leave right after lunch time. I can pick you up around one?" She checked to make sure that was a good time. I agreed. We said our goodbyes and I backed out of my space, making my way home after the very long day at school.

It was a considerably better day than yesterday, but I was still reeling from my Tyler confrontation. It had really scared me. Even thought what he did was wrong, I overreacted.

On the positive side I seemed to make friends with Angela and Emmett, settled my differences with Edward, was friendly with Jasper, and made a potential friend with Alice. That was more friends than I ever had in my life. Is that really pathetic?

* * *

The rest of the night was boring. I got home and finished my homework. and started dinner for Charlie. I was making him a chicken stir-fry. I was not going to live off of fish and burgers at the diner, and neither was Charlie.

I had dinner on the table at seven, when Charlie walked in. "Hey, Bells. Smells delicious." He awkwardly walked to the table after hanging up his gun and taking off his jacket.

Charlie was the only person who called me anything but Isabella. Well besides Mike Newton, but Izzy is the last nickname I wanted. I was not an Izzy. Too bubbly. For some reason I got a warm feeling through my body, knowing I had something special with Charlie. I was never special enough for someone to call me something endearing.

That's not true Isabella. I heard my evil inner voice chiding me. Didn't Emmett call you something endearing today?

Oh, thats right. Shorty. Was that something sweet?

I guess it was.

"Thanks, dad. Chicken Stir-fry. I hope you like it." Our conversation ended there. While it wasn't a comfortable silence, it wasn't uncomfortable either. We just had nothing much more to say. That is, until now.

"So, did you meet any new friends at school?" Charlie was in parent mode.

I would throw him a bone. I hated talking about myself but he was trying and the goal was to repair our relationship.

"Yeah. I met a few people. Angela Weber is cool. She is coming over tomorrow after school for dinner and movies. I figured since you would be working, you wouldn't mind." I wasn't really asking, but i was confirming my plans. Good enough.

"That's great, Bell. I'm glad you won't be alone the whole time I am at work. Anyone else seem cool" My dad just said cool. Hmm.

"I also talked to Emmett and Alice Cullen. Alice and I are going to Port Angeles on Saturday. I need to buy some new boots for this weather, and Alice has some errands to run. They are pretty nice." I finished my dinner and started cleaning the plates.

"uh, Emmett Cullen?" Charlie didn't ask a question, but seemed to be having a very small panic attack. "Isn't he a bit old to be... talking to?" He squinted his eyes at me. Looking questioning.

Was Charlie going interrogating cop on me?

"He is a year older than me, and we just talked. Am I not allowed to talk to people?" I had a tiny attitude. Even if I was interested in Emmett, he is eighteen, I am seventeen. Not exactly committing a crime.

Charlie took a deep breath "He just seems a little old. I didn't think he was eighteen. I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't mean anything by it. I know the Cullen's are good kids, too." He seemed apologetic.

"It's fine. They seem nice to me too."

"I'm shocked you made friends with them. They don't usually venture out of their family circle. In the two years they have lived in town I haven't seem them exchange more than a few words with anyone outside of the family." He looked interested. "Their dad, Carlisle, is a great surgeon though. One of the best. Nice man, too."

"I have been getting some looks for talking to them. Seems everyone is shocked. Oh well, they are nice. That's all I care about." I finished the dishes, and put the left over's away.

"I'm glad school is going well. I'm going to go watch the game. Thanks for dinner." Charlie was walking out the door towards his chair, beer in hand. That would probably never change. This was what drove Renee away. Charlie was happy with this life. He enjoyed going to work, fishing, and being home. That's what he wanted in life. Renee wanted change constantly. She wanted to always be moving. I think I was somewhere in the middle. If she loved him though, she would have made it work, but she didn't. I know that from her own words.

Moving on, not something I need to think about now, or, hopefully ever.

"Night, Dad." I said making my way towards the stairs.

"Night"

I ran into my bedroom, shutting the door. I grabbed my sleep clothes. A t-shirt with Dexter on it. He was my idol. I loved that show. and a pair of yoga pants. I took a quick shower. Shaving and washing my hair. Getting out of the shower and getting changed, I brushed my teeth and my hair. I noticed how long my hair had gotten. It was down to the middle of my back and very thick.

I wish it was ether darker or lighter. It was just this brown color. A few people said I had red highlights in my hair too, which I did, but it wasn't as noticeable as I would have liked. Just to have something memorable.

My lips were too big. They gave Angelina a run for their money, but I didn't have the face to go with them. They also weren't proportionate. My upper lip was slightly bigger than my bottom lip.

I was horrified freshman year when a junior told me they would be good for one thing.

My thoughts were very innocent at that point. Fuck, was not yet a favorite word of mine, let alone thinking about the action.

My eyes were wide and big, which was nice, but the color was lacking. Brown. Just brown.

My body was something I didn't think about. Average came to mind. My hips were a bit too curvy, my stomach was flat, but soft. I had a decent bust, but nothing to write home about. I was pale, but not pretty pale, like the Cullen's. My entire self just screamed, acceptable. Average. Mediocre.

In phoenix, I never had guys come up to me, but then again I avoided all people. I wasn't approachable because I didn't want to be approached. People thought I was strange. The quiet girl, who went to school, did her work, and went home.

Now, in Forks, because I opened up to a few people, I had two guys following me, and a few new friends. Granted, the guys were Mike and Tyler and unwanted, but thats not the point.

I assumed the guys were interested because I was new, and they needed to stake a flag in my chest, claiming themselves as the first to make me their conquest. Not interested.

On the other hand, I also had girls who seemed to hate me. Jessica and Lauren were a lot like the girls in Phoenix who didn't like me. I don't know why. Jessica seemed to want to be my friend one minute and hate me the next. Who knew, or cared, what was up with Lauren.

I finished critiquing myself and got dressed. I walked into my room, loading up my old computer.

I needed a job so I could save for a new computer. This was ridiculous. Five minutes for a computer to turn on.

Finally, the computer was ready to go and I signed on to my e-mail. I wasn't expecting much. I didn't leave much.

Shockingly there was an e-mail from Renee.

I figured I wouldn't hear from her, at least for a while, with how we left things. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to read in the first place. I wasn't ready to forgive.

Would I ever be?

I was her daughter. She made a decision.

I was still angry, but I opened the e-mail anyway.

I really shouldn't have been shocked by what it said. I was, none the less.

_Isabella, _

_You left. You made your point. I don't know what you expected from me. He is my husband. I cannot believe _

_the entire story you told. I am willing to look past this. I wish you would come home. Phil is trying to be supportive, but he_

_is upset with your actions. I am also aware of what went on with those girls at school. You can't expect me_

_to believe you, when you don't even tell me what is going on at school. _

_I am sure Charlie is filling you with lies, but I warned you about moving in with him. Don't get stuck in the middle_

_of nowhere Isabella. You will regret it. I love you. So much. Maybe you should talk to someone professional who could_

_help you get over the anger of me marrying Phil. I know it is hard to share your mom, but he makes me happy. _

_Don't you want me happy? _

_I want you to be happy, but I won't end my marriage over false allegations. I hope you can get over this. _

_Call me soon, maybe we can talk through this, to the truth. _

_I love you_

_Mom _

By the time I finished the e-mail I had tears streaming down my face. Typical of Renee to pass the blame. Call me a liar. Her own daughter, and she didn't even think twice.

I can't pretend it didn't hurt. Badly. I wasn't sitting here crying for no reason.

She believed him. She thought her own daughter was a liar.

* * *

That night I cried myself to sleep.

I tossed and turned through a nightmare of my recent past.

I told myself it could have been a lot worse. It could have gone a lot further. I am better off in Forks. I am safer. I am happier.

In two days I was happier.

The nightmare still continued though.

* * *

**A/N - So, anyone out there? Is that crickets I hear? I think this is the longest chapter I have written. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! I love Emmett! I am trying not to make Alice the super jumpy shopper. Thats not how I see her. I see her as friendly and she likes shopping, but it isn't her whole life. Hope it works. I am sick. Still. Might be off work tomorrow and pump out another chapter. Or I might sick it up and get my ass to work. We will see. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Here is chapter 5. nothing much to say! Thanks to the reviewers. I really appreciate it.**

**I reread this chapter and was unhappy with a couple things, so this is a resubmitted version. Thanks**

Chapter 5

Boys and Denial

I woke up Wednesday morning with a giant headache and red puffy eyes.

I washed my face with cold water, but I still looked like I had been crying. I told myself I wouldn't let Renee do this to me. I was supposed to be moving on. I was supposed to be happy.

Why wasn't I happy?

I was trying to make new friends. I was trying to smile.

I needed to try harder.

I rushed to get dressed and have breakfast. I was already running late. Looks like another granola bar for breakfast.

I was going to have to run to the grocery store after school today before Angela came over. We had no food at all. I looked under the sink, grabbing fifty dollars Charlie kept hidden for groceries. Time to get a job and help with the bills. One hundred dollars a month hidden under the sink was not enough to live off of.

I ran outside and noticed their was ice coating the streets and grass.

Shit. I still didn't have a coat.

I ran back inside and grabbed a hoodie to put on top of my long sleeved shirt. I guess I had to buy a coat, too this weekend. Thank god I had a couple thousand dollars saved up, because there was no way Charlie could afford to buy all this, and considering Renee didn't want me to come here, let alone buy me the necessary clothing to live here, I was going to put a dent into it.

I finally made my way back to the beast, still freezing. It must have been below thirty degrees today. I was going to get sick.

I drove towards the school extremely slow. Not wanting to test my superb luck.

I pulled into the parking lot, pulling into the space next to my own personal stalker. Mike was just getting out of her car when he looked over towards me.

I wonder if he got the hint yesterday? I wasn't exactly friendly with him in the morning or at lunch. He had to get that I wasn't interested in being his friend, let alone anything else.

He smiled real big at me, and I inwardly cringed. Guess I wasn't blunt enough.

I didn't want to be mean. He never did anything horrible, but I really was not into him.

Could I do it? Could I tell him I wasn't interested in being so friendly with him? Could I tell him to give me some space? What had he done that was so bad? Was I being a bitch? He was constantly following me around, making inappropriate comments, and he was friends with Tyler, who scared the shit out of me.

Alright. I will give him this last chance. Maybe he won't be annoying. He gets three strikes before I might just blow up.

"Hey Izzy!" Make jogged up to me. Can I give him a strike for the nickname? Guess not.

"Hi, Mike." I wouldn't pretend to be happy about this interaction.

When he reached my side his left hand reached behind me and laid on my lower back... my way lower back. Right above my ass.

I got a chill, and not from the cold and moved away form him. Strike one.

"What's up, Mike." I wanted to get this over with quickly.

His eyes changed then, and he actually looked a little angry. " I heard Tyler asked you to the dance yesterday. I was going to ask you. I hope you aren't interested in him." He didn't sound like he was hoping, he sounded like he was warning. Strike two and I was getting close to skipping strike three and going to hide from Mike and Tyler. Both seemed to lose their cool a little too quickly.

I looked across the parking lot. I saw the Cullen's sitting by their car, all looking in our direction. They all looked pretty pissed off, even Rosalie.

The wind picked up and I shivered. It was freezing. I needed to head in soon. First I needed to put Mike in his place, I figured he wouldn't do anything in front of everyone.

I took a deep breath before putting on my authoritative voice. I couldn't let him intimidate me. "Mike, my interest in other people has absolutely nothing to do with you. On top of that, I said no to Tyler, just like I will say no to you. I am not going to the dance. I'm not interested." I finished keeping my voice steady. Being, new Isabella, was harder than I anticipated. Old Isabella would have made more excuses and lied about plans, rather than just say I wasn't interested.

Mike's eyes flash with anger. I took a step back. Was I always going to be afraid of all men, or was it just Mike and Tyler because they were aggressive? Was it possible I was seeing aggression where it didn't exist? Was he not as angry as I thought he looked?

Mike leaned closer to me so no one would hear him. "Isabella, I really think you should reconsider" He looked right into my eyes. He was not being goofy or humorous right now. I wasn't imagining this. Angela was right. "I think we would have a good time. I already turned down Jessica. Just come with me." He wasn't asking. He was telling.

New Isabella wanted to slam his head into the concrete while cursing him out about having no manners. Old Isabella wanted to agree with Mike to have him back off, then run and hide. I didn't know which way to go. I just stared at him, with no emotion. Inside my heart was flying in fear, my body was ready to go into an anxiety attack.

This fear was because of my past, but it was also fear because Mike was being threatening.

Mike looked away from my eyes for a second and over my head, then back down to me with a conflicting look in his eye. I took another step back and bumped into someone tall. A shot of fear went through me, thinking it was Tyler. I whipped around and stumbled back into Mike who grabbed my upper arms, the same as Tyler did the day before, only this time with much more force. I was going to get a bruise from everyone grabbing me tightly in the same spot. I looked up quickly and saw who I bumped into. Edward and Emmett stood in front of me looking completely at ease, but pissed the hell off. Mike tightened his hands on my arms and I tried to rip my arms out of his hands. "Get the hell off me. What is your problem?" It was easier to pick new Isabella with my posse behind me. I felt someone gently grab my lower arm. It was Emmett.

"Let go of her. Now" He pulled me halfway behind him when Mike loosened his grip.

Edward took a step towards Mike. Mike seemed to be in disaccord with himself at the moment, too. One seemed to be telling him to stand up to Edward and Emmett. The other telling him to run and hide form the two boys who were much bigger and stronger than he was. His ego won, and he stood his ground.

Stupid ass.

Emmett stayed still, while Edward was suddenly very close to Mike's Face.

Mike decided then was a good time to open his mouth. "What the fuck do you want Cullen? Why don't you mind your own business. Isabella and I were just talking about our plans for the dance. Weren't we, Izzy?" He smiled then, but he was actually trying to intimidate me to agreeing with him, when I had two guys protecting me. Yeah, right. Even old Isabella laughed at him.

"No, we weren't. You were threatening me, and scaring me." I said quietly, but with strength. Edward never took his eyes away from Mike. I'm surprised Mike didn't piss himself yet.

Anger and panic passed over Mike's face. "Don't lie, you stupid bitch." Mike was looking nervous now. His hands seemed to be twitching.

I felt like I was slapped. I was supposedly his new best friend yesterday. Today he doesn't get his way, and I am a bitch. Ouch.

The second the word bitch came out of Mike's mouth Edward seemed to let out a noise that sounded like a growl. He grabbed the front of Mike's shirt and what he said made me feel safe and cared about for the first time in years. It was a different feeling than I felt when Emmett stood up for me. It gave me butterflies.

"Watch your fucking mouth. If anyone is the bitch, it's you." He snarled. "I know exactly what you were doing and I suggest you stay the hell away from her. I won't warn you again. Stay away from Isabella. Don't talk to her, don't bother her, don't look at her. Don't even think of her. I will know. Are we clear?"

Holy shit, I wanted to do Edward Cullen right now, in the middle of the Forks High campus. Edward cursing was a major turn on. Who knew?

Shut up Isabella, this is not the time!

Mike looked terrified, but his ego still wouldn't let him run. Idiot.

"Whatever Cullen. What do you care. I thought you were gay. She's just a chick. You want her, have her. No ass is worth this much work." My eyes popped out of my head.

I saw Edward's body freeze. His eyes were black again, and he seemed to be taking heavy breaths through his nose.

Was it because Mike called him gay, or because of me?

"Newton, you couldn't get "ass", as you put it, from Isabella, if you were the last man on earth. Move on." I saw Tyler and a boy named Eric waiting about twenty feet behind Mike, but not approaching. Mike looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He backed away and turned towards his friends.

I saw Edward take another deep breath and then stiffen. I looked behind me and noticed the rest of the Cullen's just staring. Emmett was still standing in front of me in protective mode.

Edward turned to me and I noticed his eyes were still pitch black. He had the strangest, most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I felt a connection with him, even though we barely exchanged ten words.

"Are you okay Isabella?" He asked stiffly.

"Yes, thanks for the help." He nodded his head and turned to leave. He didn't look back.

I felt myself sink. Why did he help me if he didn't like me?

I was thankful for his help, but it hurt that he left. I felt like I did something wrong.

I turned to Emmett. "Thanks again Emmett. That's twice. I should just hire you as my personal bodyguard. I can't pay you, and the hours are shit, but I'm fun to mock!" I smirked.

Emmett looked down at me and smiled a real big smile. He was so cute.

"Midget, do you have a sign on your back asking for trouble."

"Apparently, your still following me around, aren't you?" I loved joking with him. "I was trying to get some Mike Newton ass and you ruined my game by going all macho bodygaurd on me with your moody brother. What the hell Gigantor. Respect the player." I said all this with a straight face. Emmett didn't buy it. He smirked.

"You are not allowed near Newton again. Stay away from that prick, or your in trouble." He wasn't really kidding.

Why couldn't Edward be as nice. If he was so concerned, why act like I sneezed in his eye afterwards? Am I that gross?

"Yes, sir." I saluted him.

Alice walked quietly up to us. "Hi Isabella. Nice to see you again, I'm Alice." She was smiling at me.

"Do you always do things backwards? Invite someone to hang out and then introduce yourself later?" I was smiling too. I think I would like her. She as quirky.

"Well, of course, if you knew me before I asked, you would say no. It worked, didn't it?"

It finally hit me that I was late for English, for the second time in three days. Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

Not good. Mr. Mason was going to lose it. I guess all the Cullen's were late.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"What's up, Isabella?" I noticed Rosalie was gone too. Maybe she followed Edward. Jasper was further behind Emmett and Alice, but still walking with us.

"We're late and Mr. Mason is going to kill me. That's twice this week. Ugh. I can't stand him." I hated Mike Newton. This was all his fault. He just couldn't take the hint.

"I have an idea. Hold on." Alice pulled out her cell phone and walked a few feet away. She was talking quietly for a little more than a minute when she walked over with a smile, grabbed my hand and was dragging me towards my car. "Come on Isabella, we have to stop at the hospital." Her hands were freezing too.

The hospital? "The hospital? Why? What does this have to do with being late? If anything, this is making it worse!"

"Nope. You need to get your arms checked after having Mike and Tyler manhandle you. Carlisle, my dad, works at the hospital. He is making a call for the two of us to be in by third or fourth period. I am sure you are bruising and I would like to make sure you are really okay. You getting out of detention is just a plus." We got to my car and she opened the drivers side door for me. I got in and she followed suit on the passenger side. What just happened?

"Bye Jasper, I'll be back before lunch" She yelled and smiled as Jasper and Emmett waved good bye.

"I can't believe you have me driving to the hospital to check out bruises on my arms so I can get out of detention for being late." My mind was so confused. All of this just happened so quickly. I don't even know what is going on.

"Isabella. I am not having you go to the hospital just to get out of detention. Emmett and Edward would be very upset with me if I didn't have your arms checked out. They are very protective of you."

I snorted. "Right. Edward who can't say five words to me without running away or glaring at me." I muttered this very low. I didn't want to ruin my budding friendship because I was insecure and I wanted Edward to like me. Even if, as just friends. I was desperate for him to be aware of me. I felt powerful and safe when he stood up for me today. Was it for me, or for Emmett, because Emmett seemed to like me? I hated the way Edward left after today.

Of course I picked the moody brother to have a crush on. Figures, he is single. Who wants to deal with the attitude?

Although, I am single too, so maybe people don't want to deal with my attitude, either.

"Listen, Isabella. Edward has never stood up for anyone like that before. I understand your ire at his attitude, but don't underestimate him. He means well, and if he didn't care, he wouldn't have done what he did today." She had a serious expression I hadn't seen from her before, and from what I could tell she loved her brother very much, and that she was protective of him. I respected her and trusted her opinion. That didn't mean I didn't have my doubts.

No matter how much i created a new Isabella, there was always a piece of me that would be insecure and scared to venture out. I could keep trying to bury it further down though.

"Okay, Alice." I whispered. We were driving at a slow pace but arrived at the hospital and pulled into the visitor parking lot.

"So, Isabella. How are you liking Forks?" she was back to her old self now, and she seemed excited about something.

"It's alright, It is a bit cold and wet, but it is better than Phoenix." I was hoping she wouldn't push for details on my previous life. I sucked at lying. " I have some potential friends I am excited about."

Alice turned to me with a huge smile. Her eyes were sparkling with emotion. "Thanks Isabella. I've never really had a friend outside of my family before." She got quiet after that.

"Why not? Who wouldn't want to be your friend? You are fun and beautiful. You seem caring and sweet. What's not to like?" I was being serious. Why wouldn't anyone be her friend.

"It's not important why. All that matters is that you want to be my friend, and I want to be your friend." She was beaming. It felt good to make someone else happy. "I think you are sweet too, even if you pretend to be a hard ass." She snarked.

We walked into the waiting room and up to the main desk. The nurse was on the phone talking a bunch of bullshit to her boyfriend about going out this weekend.

"Excuse me" The girl looked up. She said good bye to her guy, and turned back to us. "Can I help you?"

"We are here to see my dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is expecting us."

The nurse paged Dr. Cullen and I became nervous. The phone rang again and the nurse answered it. A few seconds later she turned to us. "Dr. Cullen would like you to wait for him in curtain three. He shouldn't be more than five minutes." She gave us her work smile and pointed us in the right direction.

We sat in the room talking about nothing important for a few minutes when the curtain was pulled back.

What the fuck?

Was this entire family made of models? They aren't even related!

This is not normal.

Dr. Cullen looked to be about 26 years old, he COULDN"T have been more than 33 years old. Impossible. He was tall too (are all the Cullen men at least 6' tall?), he had extreme blond hair, and again with the pale white skin.

How is it that no one in the town had noticed all of these things and added them together that something was up?

He was gorgeous. He slid right under his son, in my chart of hot. If Edward was a ten, Carlisle was a nine. Add in Jasper and Emmett, and this family is unreal.

The things I would do to get the four of them alone in one room.

Bad Isabella.

This is Alice's dad. Gross.

Fuck you, he is far from gross, Izzy.

"Hi, Isabella. How are you" His voice made me jump. I was staring and completely dazed. Shit. Good first impression. Ogle the dad.

Alice was giggling at me. I shot her a look and rolled my eyes when she giggled some more. Some friend.

Carlisle offered me a soft smile. "Alright. Here is a gown. I will step out. You can leave your jeans on, I just need access to your arms." He turned and left the room.

What would happen if I accidently lost my jeans for extra access?

What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?

Innocent, virgin, Bella is all, sex on the brain lately. I need to go for a jog. If I could actually jog that is.

I need fresh air. Or I need to get a boyfriend.

I changed without asking Alice to leave. Who cares. The girl is perfection, I doubt she cares what I look like.

I finally glanced at my arms as I pulled the gown down.

Shit.

Both arms had black and blues on them. Why didn't I notice this before? Shit.

I started to take in quick, shallow breaths.

What was going on? Why couldn't I breathe?

"Isabella? Are you alright?" It was Alice. I felt Carlisle come in and lower me into the hospital bed.

"Isabella, I need you to take deep breathes. Calm down."

I was feeling fists in my stomach, the smell of blood in my nose. I was panicking. I felt like I was back in Phoenix. I felt my eyes start to roll in the back of my head.

"No! Isabella, look at me. You are having an anxiety attack. Look at me." Carlisle was speaking in a firm and calm voice. He grabbed my face and brought my eyes to his.

"You are okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. Take deep breathes with me." I started breathing with him. I got myself under control. I was back in the present and I felt my heart beating out of control.

I noticed Alice looked a little scared, but not surprised.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." I was so embarrassed. What was going on with me. They were just bruises. They would go away.

What if Mike or Tyler tried to hurt me too?

No. Calm the fuck down Isabella. Be normal before you lose the only friends you could have.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered again.

"Isabella. It's fine. You did nothing wrong." Carlisle seemed worried though. "What happened that made you panic?"

I couldn't tell him. No. New life. Just forget whatever happened. You will get over it. Nothing horrible even happened to you. You are lucky.

I am a shit liar, but I didn't want to talk about it, "Nothing. I don't know what happened. I'm fine." I stammered.

Carlisle and Alice exchanged looks. "Okay, sweetie. Let me look at those bruises." He looked at my arms. They had finger prints on one arm and just a circular black and blue on the other arm.

Dr. Cullen looked mad. "Who did this? Do I need to call your father, Isabella?"

"NO! I swear, I'm fine. Edward and Emmett took care of it. Please, just leave it. Nothing happened." the last thing I needed was Charlie to find out and tell Renee. She would tell everyone I was a liar.

"Please, Dr. Cullen. I'm fine." I was begging with my eyes.

He sighed and signed my chart. He looked to Alice, who was quietly staring at me and Carlisle. "Alright. Take some tylenol tonight if you have any pain. It should be fine. Here is a signed slip for being late to school. if you need to talk about anything Isabella, just come in and see me. I will make the time."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. Thank you." I was embarrassed but he seemed so nice. Worried too.

He smiled sweetly. Lord was he good looking, "Call me Carlisle, Isabella. I hope to see you soon. Alice can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, dad." Alice smiled.

I stepped out of the curtain and went to wait in the front while they talked quietly. I had a feeling they were talking about me.

I hope I wasn't making a mistake in befriending them. I had never had a reaction like that. I was hoping it was a coincidence and wouldn't happen again.

Alice came out a minute later and we walked to my car. Alice asked for the keys, so she could drive. I was so tired from this experience I didn't even question it.

"You alright Isabella?" She asked as we drove back.

"Alice. I'm fine. It was a coincidence. I promise." I sucked at lying.

She sighed. "Alright"

We continued to drive towards the school. I was beat, and my eyes were closing and I was out within the minute.

..................

I heard a door slam but was still half asleep. I realized I must be in my car. I heard my door open and more than one voice talking.

"Why is she sleeping. What happened. It isn't even eleven in the morning." The voice was velvety and angry.

"She had some sort of panic attack when she saw the bruises on her arms. She started hyperventilating. She wouldn't talk to Carlisle or me about it. She brushed it off, but she still seemed panicked." I felt a cold finger on cheek. I knew who it was. I breathed out deeply and softly groaned. I'm not sure if I was groaning from sleep or from knowing Edward touched me.

I was still half out of it when they continued talking. Edward was back to angry. Hopefully not at me.

"I'm going to rip their damn ams off. Who do they think they are. Do you have any idea what he was thinking?" He was incredulous.

"Edward, she's waking up. She's fine. Don't do anything stupid." My eyes were slowly becoming unglued. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw Alice leaning over me.

Edward was nowhere in sight. He must have left before i woke up.

That made my heart drop, and I was mad that I was that invested in Edward Cullen's location.

"Hey Alice. How long was I sleeping?" I was almost fully awake. We were in the school parking lot.

"Not long. About twenty minutes. It's fourth period now. You ready to go?" She was grabbing my bag out of my car.

I grabbed my bag from her and we started walking.

"Hey, Isabella. I figured you wouldn't be comfortable sitting with Mike or Tyler during lunch, would you like to sit with us?" For the first time today she looked unsure.

"Uh, well, if thats okay with you. I feel bad leaving Angela, but I was just going to sit alone anyway. I don't think Rosalie or Edward will be happy, though." Rosalie was intimidating and Edward made me feel unwanted.

"Edward is a lot of hot air. Don't buy into his show. Rosalie is hard to win over but she will get over it. Ignore her. Be strong and positive. Thats what she respects." She finished with her speech.

"Okay." I said I wasn't sure, but I wanted to be friends with them. I would do it. Better than sitting with Mike and Tyler. I would explain to Angela.

I said goodbye to Alice and made my way to creative writing. I spent the class thinking about the Cullen's and the fact that they have chosen to befriend me, or even protect me in some way. I don't know what made me special. Why I caught their eye, and what made them want to be my friend. If no one else, in the two years they had lived here had, then what was going on?

And what was up with their otherness? I wasn't anyone to judge. I had my own issues, but theirs seemed to be of the unnatural kind. They were all cold. They felt like ice, but in a good way. They were all very , very pale, and they all looked more beautiful than any model I had ever seen. Their eyes changed color, and all of them had basically the same color eyes (with a few differences in hue. Alice's were more yellow, while Edward had flecks of green, Carlisle blue) and they turned black when they seemed to be angry. At least it seemed Edward's did.

What made them different?

I would find out.

If we were going to be friends, I needed to know what was up.

Class ended and my heart was starting to race. For more than one reason. I was excited to see Edward. I was actually going to sit at the same table as him! Maybe we would talk and he wouldn't get angry or leave!

When did I become such a girl? When did I become so obsessed with guys?

Oh right. When Emmett walked into the office on my first day, when I met Dr. Cullen in the hospital, and most of all when Edward Cullen stopped my heart walking into the cafeteria.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw Angela about to walk in.

"Ang, wait!" I called to her rushing to meet her.

She turned with a smile on her face. "Hey Isabella, what's up?"

"umm, I had an issue with Tyler yesterday in gym and this morning I had a confrontation with Mike. I don't feel comfortable sitting with them at lunch and I was going to grab a table alone, but Alice Cullen invited me to sit with them. Is that okay?" I was worried she would be mad at me. I wanted her as my friend, but their were two reasons I needed to sit with the Cullen's today. I was terrified of Mike Newton, but I didn't want anyone to know just how scared I was. The second reason was Edward Cullen. I felt a pull to him, yet I hadn't even had a real conversation with him, yet, I wanted him. Badly. I didn't even know if I would like who he was.

I knew that i found him attractive, but it was more than that. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to be important to him in any capacity I could.

Why was I feeling like this?

She looked worried. That's not what I was trying to do. "Oh. Is everything alright? I knew I should have gotten Mike away from you, and Tyler?! I'm so sorry Isabella. Did they hurt you?" She seemed really broken up about it. I didn't want her to worry.

"Ang, don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just don't want to sit with them. You understand?" I pleaded with her.

"Of course. No worries. Besides, I don't blame you. You get to sit with Edward Cullen! Hmm. Interesting. I don't think anyone has ever gotten to sit with them." She seemed to be fighting a smile. "I'll see you after school, Is." She smirked walking into the cafeteria. The nickname wasn't AS annoying coming from her.

I took a deep breath, opened the door and looked to the back table, where four of the Cullen's were sitting. They looked up at me and I got a smile from Alice, Jasper, and Emmett yelled across the cafeteria, "SHORTY! Grab some grub and come hang with us!" He was laughing. The entire cafeteria shut up and turned between Emmett and me. Heads turning back and forth. I smiled at Emmett and tried to ignore the others. I was about to turn to get lunch when I felt cold air on my ear. "Bella, do you want to come with me to grab lunch?" I shivered and turned to see Edward with a serious look on his face.

I would _come_ anywhere with you, Mr. Cullen.

"Sure." I looked him right in the eye and smiled big.

I heard him gasp and take a tiny step back. He looked back and forth from my lips to my eyes.

What was that about?

He smiled nervously and we walked up to the food line.

This was going to be an interesting friendship.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, that's chapter 5. I promise, more Edward is coming up in next few chapters. Next chapter is lunch and Angela coming over to gossip! Thanks Everyone, this is definitely the longest chapter. I cut the chapter, it was supposed to finish lunch and Angela coming over, but it would have been crazy long. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey, guys. I have been sick with pneumonia for a week now, so sorry I didn't update before today. It has been a rough week. Thanks for the reviews if I didn't get back to you. Here is a treat. Not sure how I will do with this POV, but we will see. He has a lot to say. **

Chapter 6

Edward

What was going on with me?

This girl had me reeling. I didn't know my feelings. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know anything, anymore, except that I couldn't stay away.

The minute I saw her a million thoughts and feelings ran through my mind. Walking into that cafeteria was the beginning and end of my life in one quick second. I heard my potential stalker, Jessica Stanley's thoughts as I was passing her lunch table. Thoughts on my looks, thoughts on what she wanted to do with me when she dragged me into the bathroom. None of which shocked or called to me, in any way. Then her thoughts drifted towards what Isabella would think of her first glimpse of Edward Cullen.

I stopped and looked up at Jessica, quickly as my eyes slide to the girl I had not seen yet. The name running though almost every males thoughts today. The girl who had all the girls jealous. So jealous they were telling themselves she was ugly. She was not good enough.

That was when her eyes locked with mine.

The first thought that went through my mind was, beautiful.

I had never had such a thing run through my mind about a woman. Human or vampire. Obviously, I could objectively see attractive beings, but I thought of that the same way, whether male or female. There were no sexual thoughts attached to it.

This girl... no woman. Almost woman. Whatever she may be, made my eyes practically pop out of my head.

Her eyes. My god. I had never thought someone could have such telling, deep, sexy eyes. They were brown, but so much more. They were the color of coffee, milk chocolate, gold and burnt umber.

They were swimming with thoughts. They were telling, but I didn't know what they were saying.

I quickly catalogued the rest of her. Her long, thick mahogany hair was down her back and over her shoulders. It reached the middle of her back. It was chocolate, it was red, it was gold. It was exquisite. It curled into loose tendrils at the bottom. It looked soft as silk.

Her lips were thick and red. Pouty. My eyes lingered on them a beat longer than I expected. Thoughts and feelings I never had before rushed through me.

Her nose was small. Tiny. Adorable.

Did I just say a girls nose was adorable? I wanted to roll my eyes at myself.

She had a couple small, barely noticeable freckles across the bridge. I wanted to count them.

_Her skin_. It was radiant. It was almost as pale as mine, but had a tinge of pink under her cheeks. Clear and smooth. She wore no make up and yet, looked better than any other woman I had laid eyes on in one hundred years. It looked as silky as her hair.

All this happened in a few seconds, until I took a deep breath to steady myself from approaching her.

This was a big mistake.

All at once I felt my throat explode in fire. I felt my eyes darken. I felt everything else fade away and my mind went wild.

Sounds came back into my ears. I heard her heartbeat, I could actually hear her blood rushing through the veins in her her neck.

My first thought was, attack. Get that taste down my throat.

I needed to have her. I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't unlock my eyes from her.

Her heart picked up when I still hadn't moved.

I could hear Jessica, and other students wondering why I was glaring at the new girl. Wondering if we knew each other, if she had done something to infuriate me. Shocked that I was showing any emotion at all towards another person.

The animal in me begged to pull her to me, take what was mine, and she was _mine. _

_Edward! Please, Edward. You need to walk away. _Alice was screaming in my head.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was disgusted with my lack of control. _Don't fuck this up, asshole! _

I heard Jasper leaving the room, thinking about how he couldn't control himself with my extreme need running through him. He couldn't help me. I needed to help myself.

I was still staring at this girl. She was staring right back into my eyes.

Odd. She should be terrified. I was very close to taking this girls life in front of over one hundred witnesses. Yet, she looked angry.

This took my thoughts away from her blood as I tried to get into her mind to see what she was thinking. It distracted me from the want for her delicious blood.

Nothing.

Not a thing.

I tried again, I pushed myself to listen, to try to get in. I could hear nothing.

What the hell? Who is this girl.

I couldn't understand it.

All this thinking took only a few seconds, when I heard her voice.

Her beautiful voice, filled with anger was sweet and deep, but laced with venom.

"Can I help you?" Her eyes turned to fire, but I heard the small dose of fear behind it though.

She was not going to hide though.

I felt respect and pity for her. She didn't know I was about to end her life.

_EDWARD! _Alice was screaming now. She was standing by our lunch table looking frantic. She didn't know if she should come and get me or let this pan out.

It was good she didn't approach. I wasn't sure how I would take another of my kind approaching what was mine.

I felt sick with that. Idiot. She is _not _yours. She never will be. I am not going to end her life. I am not going to take anything from her. Get some control, asshole. Rosalie was right. Looking at this girls eyes, I knew. I couldn't hurt her. I didn't know why, but I couldn't. Even though the animal was screaming at me to get that blood. Take her. Make her mine. I turned it down. I used my 100 years of control, i used thoughts of Carlisle and how disappointed he would be. How disappointed I would be with myself. Then I thought of how I would feel if she was dead. Gone. If I couldn't look at her beautiful face again.

She rose her eyebrows at me. She looked annoyed. Her eyes glanced throughout the cafeteria at everyone looking at our stare down.

Her cheeks turned a gorgeous pink color. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to have her in so many ways. I was scared of myself at this point.

She was embarrassed.

"If you're not going to do anything, or answer my question, I suggest you move on. You're being creepy." her tone was biting. She was pissed at me.

She called me creepy. Which I was. Unexpectedly, my feelings were hurt.

Why did the fact that she found me creepy make me feel so horrible.

It was a feeling I wasn't used to.

I felt a moment of shock at her bravery. I took another breath in, without thinking, and the fire returned, but I think I could control it.

"Edward" Alice finally opened her mouth and called me from our lunch table. _Get over her now, mister, before you do something you seriously regret. _

I finally broke contact with Isabella and looked to Alice. She looked panicked, but also relieved. _Now, Edward. You won't do anything to her, just get away now. _

I walked quickly to my table and sat down. All that took less than a couple minutes. It felt like an eternity of new feelings, cravings, wants.

What the hell just happened"

"I think you just almost killed that girl, Eddie." Emmett said.

I looked up shocked. I guess I said that out loud.

"Edward, it's okay. You are fine, she is fine. Just calm down" Alice was being careful and cautious.

I realized then I was taking quick shallow breathes.

I felt out of control. Not only because I wanted her blood and almost couldn't control it, but because I wanted her in so many other ways, and all I did was look at her. I didn't know if it was because of her blood, or her looks.

How shallow was that?

I was confused by her attitude. Although there was fear in her eyes, it was small and insignificant. She didn't really react to the glare I was giving her, and it was a real death glare.

She stood up to me, and I felt... respect for her?

I heard Mike Newton then.

"Wow, Isabella, I have barely seen Edward look at anyone else. What did you do to him? Slash the tires of his pretty volvo?" he was being sarcastic to her, but his thoughts were gleeful. He thought Isabella would now be the one girl who wouldn't want Edward Cullen. Who would after being stared at like a piece of meat?

His thoughts stung and I didn't know why.

"What's his problem? I've never seen him before." she was whispering, but she was mad.

"Don't worry about it Iz, I'll protect you. I can take Edward Cullen. He's a lot of show." His tone was cocky, his thoughts were hoping he really wouldn't have to. He doubted his ability against me, which he should.

What was with the name Iz? Why would he call her that? It was hideous. She was not an Iz, or anything similar.

I hated Mike Newton. He was disgusting. His thoughts were always on his next conquest. His next win. He always had to get his way, and he didn't like losing. He was not the nice guy he pretended to be. I would love to teach him some respect. I couldn't get involved in other incidents though. Too suspicious. That grated on me. I felt guilty for not being able to take care of his foul acts.

The problem now was his mind was set on Isabella. My mind went insane when his thoughts turned to getting her to come to his house. To get her alone. He thought she would be an easy catch. She was indebted to her for helping with her car and showing her around. Introducing her to her new friends. I hated him. I wanted to smash his face into a wall. If he touched her, I would...

Why was I so protective of a girl I didn't even know? What was happening to me?

I heard Isabella snort in laughter. "Yeah, right."

She was mocking his ability to take me, physically. Mike was furious at her lack of belief in his abilities.

My eyes shot to hers. I wanted to laugh. She was funny.

I quickly looked away when my eyes met hers again.

Playing with my soda I heard her ask Angela about the Cullens, about me. I concentrated hard, again trying to get into her head.

Nothing.

Jessica jumped in to spill the gossip, and her thoughts were that of lust for me, and disdain for Isabella for catching my attention, even if it was negative attention, it was more than anyone else got.

She told her the basics. The same story everyone thought. The adoption, the siblings living and being together. Esme's inability to have children.

When Jessica insinuated that I must be gay because I didn't find myself with a girlfriend Isabella blurted out, asking when I turned Jessica down.

I turned her down three times. I was nice about it. I think. I just told her no, thank you. Thats nice, right?

Emmett burst out laughing, Alice and even Rosalie had smirks on their faces. I smiled at her bluntness. We all looked down, so we wouldn't be conspicuous with our hearing.

This girl was something else. She managed to be blunt and honest, without being bitchy. Obviously, Jessica disagreed. Her thoughts were boiling.

_Who the fuck does she think she is? She is lucky to have me as a friend. I will make her popular. She isn't even pretty. She is lucky if she pulls off cute. _

Jessica was a fake. A flake. Now Jessica was bitchy, and I never called women such a thing. Her and Lauren Mallory earned it though. There thoughts were negative about any competition.

I almost laughed when she said Isabella wasn't pretty. That was a joke. Almost every male in this school had checked her out, and they were not disappointed.

I had noticed her, which is saying something about her looks.

When Stanley attacked Esme, Isabella stood up for her with sarcasm at Jessica's cruel words, even if the story wasn't completely true. I heard Rosalie soften at Isabella's words.

Her jokes about threesomes, and orgies (Did I just think about orgies? What was going on with me?) going on in our house and she even joked about being invited, I felt like my dead heart was about to exit my chest. I felt my body heat. I hadn't felt hot or cold since I was human.

Not at the thought of my family all being together at once, or threesomes. That thought made me feel nauseous, but the thought of Isabella with me in any sexual way stirred things in me I didn't think I could feel.

Thank God Jasper left. This is embarrassing.

Emmet was laughing, through most of this conversation.

When she said we should be happy, and who cares if we weren't really related, my thoughts softened. It wasn't sexual. It was in my heart. I felt my stomach do flips, because I liked the way she was. I liked how she thought, i liked her protective words, even if she hated me, even if I gave her every reason to hate us. She said what she really thought, even if I couldn't get into her head, I knew she was being truthful.

Lunch was finishing up and as she passed to throw out her lunch, Alice's thought turned to friendship, mine turned to her blood again.

I needed to get out of here. All the thoughts, mixed with Isabella's blood was driving me insane. More insane.

I heard Mike Newton call her Izzy, saw her cringe at the name, and they walked together to biology.

My biology class.

I couldn't go to class, I couldn't be that close to her. I needed to leave.

"I'm leaving, I need to speak with Carlisle. I will see you all later" I stood up and Alice stood with me. Rosalie and Emmett went toward there next class.

"Edward, it will all be okay. I promise." She was being vague, but she also seemed happy.

She should be freaking out like me. This could end in disaster.

I rushed to my car and left. They could find their way home on their own. I made it to the hospital in minutes. I walked in the front door and heard a hundred thoughts rush at me. I heard Carlisle in his office, and made a bee line for him.

I knocked on the door. Carlisle's thoughts told me he knew it was me already. He could smell my scent.

_Come in, Edward. _

I rushed into the room and started pacing.

"Edward, what happened? You are going to put a hole in my floor."

I couldn't stop thinking, panicking.

Why was this girl doing this to me? Why did I want her in so many ways?

God, she was beautiful. I never even made it past her face. I couldn't imagine her body. I _shouldn't _imagine her body.

I don't think like this.

I was freaking out. I was now pacing at faster than a human pace.

Carlisle's thoughts were calm but worried. _Did you do something to a human, Edward?_

I stopped and stared at him. "no" I whispered.

Then I started ranting quietly.

_" I wanted her. I needed her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes. Her blood. I needed it. I don't know how I walked away. She was so mad at me. Why do I want her. Why did I find her beautiful. I hate Mike Newton, if he touches her I will rip him apart. I need to see her again. I can't see her again, I need to get away from her. I will leave. I can't leave. Her lips were full, so full. Beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, god, her eyes, her skin was smooth. Her blood was rushing through her veins so quickly, it was calling to me. I wanted it, but I wanted her more. She is perfect." _

I kept going and going. I didn't look at Carlisle, I didn't even here his thoughts.

"Edward!" I stopped short, realizing where I was, that I was still pacing, that I didn't realize he had called me numerous times.

"What?" I whispered.

"who?" I finally made my way into his mind. He was confused. He was wondering what happened in a few hours. He was also intrigued as to who or what would have me calling them beautiful and perfect.

It seemed like such a silly question. "Isabella Swan" I said like it was obvious.

Obviously, it wasn't obvious, but to me it could be no one else.

"Chief Swan's daughter? She started in the school today, right?"

"Yes, yes. She started today. All the males were after her. They were thinking horrible things. I hate them. They can't have her. She's mine. I'll kill them if they hurt her, or touch her." I was off again, i didn't know what I was saying anymore, again.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Carlisle had his hands on my shoulders now and stopped my pacing. He looked me straight in the eyes. I was breathing deeply, quickly. I was panicking. I was mad, I was upset, I was jealous. I was so many things I had never felt before.

_Edward, you are a mess. You are panicked. What did she do to you? I have never seen you like this. You look lost. _

My eyes were wide. I would have tears coming down my eyes if it were possible.

It was too much. I didn't know what was going on.

"Help me, Carlisle." I whispered, I was begging.

I explained exactly what happened. "I haven't even said a word to her, but I want is to be around her. I don't know why? What is going on?"

Carlisle was blocking his thoughts.

_You have to figure this one out on your own, Edward. _"Do you think you can handle being around her, with the call of her blood and other things...?" He was hopeful that I could do it. I don't know why he wanted me to go back. Be around her.

"I think so. I don't know. What if I can't stop? Other things seemed to distract me from her blood. I think I can do it." I felt like a child. I felt like the seventeen your old I looked like.

Other things. The other things were her face, and her voice. My body was begging to touch her. For her blood, for her body, for her mind I wanted so badly to get into. I wanted to know her.

Could I do that? It would be wrong. She deserves me to leave her alone.

I don't think I can.

This was scaring me.

"Edward. I think, if you can, you should get to know her." He was looking at me, he was being honest, but he was still hiding his thoughts. "Keep her safe, of course, but if you get to know her, it will be easier to resist her blood."

There was something else in his eyes, but I was not going to fight when he was telling me I could have what I wanted.

I wanted to know her.

I don't know what it means to want someone.

I don't even know this girl. This is insane. I have not said a word to her.

I would fix that.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I think I will. It is the right thing, to keep her safe, of course." I finished. I don't know who I was lying to Carlisle, or myself

Carlisle smirked, "Of course."

He saw through me.

I left without saying goodbye. I think I heard him chuckling. This was not funny, at all. I ran to my car at a human pace. I started thinking as I drove back to the school. I would pick up my siblings. I was not going to see her. I wasn't looking to get a glimpse of her. I would deal with it tomorrow. I just didn't want to leave them to make it home. It wasn't safe for people at school to see them disappear to run home.

Once I got to know her, all this would fade. She will be boring, or cruel, or not as pretty as I remember. Something would make her appeal less intoxicating.

It had to.

I didn't want this. I didn't want my life to change. I was fine being alone. She was going to ruin it all.

_Was she really, Edward? _

No, she wasn't.

This was NOT her fault. I could not pass the blame to her. She was innocent. I would not pretend she had no appeal so I could live with my feelings and thoughts.

I pulled up to the school, in the same space.

School was getting out in less than five minute.

I heard Mike Newtons thoughts, still on Isabella. He was going to get her in his car, to give her a ride home. Her car broke down this morning and Mike, Conor, and Tyler helped her move it to a spot.

His thoughts were not innocent. He was going to try to get her to go out with him, maybe see if she was easy enough to go as far as possible in his car. He would push a little if need be.

Un-Fucking-Acceptable.

Not happening.

My thoughts went to fury. Anger I have never felt before.

I got out of the volvo and immediately. Find her car.

I inhaled deeply and was surprised her scent was so close. It was coming from the giant monstrosity on the other side of my car.

She drove that?

Is she insane? It broke down on her already. What if something else happened while she was driving?

This was not okay.

I ran to her car, lifting the hood.

I had three minutes before the bell rang. I worked quickly, fixing the problem.

Maybe I could give her rides to school? Would she like that if we became friends?

_What exactly gave you the impression she would want to be your friend? Was it her telling you off while you glared at her? Was it the dirty look she gave you when she threw out her garbage at lunch, or the mocking she did while talking with her friends?_

I would still try. Tomorrow.

After getting the car in working order, I grabbed a pen and piece of paper from my bag and wrote a quick note to leave her.

_Isabella,_

_I noticed your car was having problems this morning. I took the _

_opportunity to fix it. I hope you don't mind._

I didn't sign my name. She didn't need to know the guy that was giving her the evil eye at lunch was touching her car.

I opened her door and was thrown by the scent of her coming at me. It was heaven. It was hell. I stood there for a minute deep breathing. Get used to it.

The bell rang. I shut the door and decided to leave the note on her windshield. I climbed into my car.

Part of me wanted her to come out and see me.

My family made it to the car, they silently climbed in and we drove off.

Everyone was quiet. There thoughts were not. They were screaming confusing questions I did not have the answer too.

_What the hell happened today, Edward. yzou looked like you were going to kill her, what did you hear that made you so mad..._

_Edward I felt your emotions. It was blood lust and anger, but it was attraction and lust. Not bloodlust. You wanted her. Sexually. _

Jasper was shocked. Did he tell everyone else? Shit. I couldn't feel these things.

I wasn't ready.

Fuck, Edward, you are over one hundred years old. When will you be ready?

I could not be attracted to her. I could not just be with a human.

_That's good, she would never want you anyway. _

I heard Alice thinking about how she couldn't wait for the next few weeks. She was excited.

When she saw me look at her out of the side of my eye, she covered up her thoughts.

"Enough!" I said. I was angry. This was my business. This was my life. I would tell them when I was ready.

I needed to be ready. This included them too. Stop being embarrassed over finding a girl pretty.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what is happening. I am kind of freaking out. I need support, not a million questions or thoughts." I pleaded.

If I ever needed my family it is now.

We made it home and the entire family met in the living room. We sat on the couch, love seat, or floor.

I told them all, Esme included, exactly what happened.

I left out some of my more colorful thoughts and feelings about Isabella.

I was not crazy enough to tell my family I was "checking a girl out". I had to remember I wasn't really a seventeen your old kid.

_Then why are you acting like one, rather than accepting you finally found a woman you find attractive. Get to know her. See if she has the entire package. She might surprise you. _

I hated my subconscious. Always practical, but scary too.

My family was shocked. Esme was ecstatic. She was just happy I was capable of feeling sexual in any way. She thought it was hopeless. It only crossed her mind quickly that Isabella could be my life long mate. She passed over it, thank god, and was just excited that I thought a girl was beautiful and attractive.

My siblings were thinking along the same lines, but were being more immature about it.

Emmett was laughing. A lot. Making sexual jokes, especially about my lack of experience. Asshole.

Alice was just thrilled she was going to be friends with Isabella.

Did that mean I would be too? Please?

God, I was officially pathetic. Was I even a man?

Rosalie was jealous. _She isn't even that pretty. She is short, she has brown hair and brown eyes. Wide hips, and smaller breasts than me. What is to be so obsessed about? _Only Rosalie would really try to compete with a girl I found attractive and make it about her.

She didn't want me. She just wanted me to want her. She was ridiculous. I wouldn't bring up the fact that Isabella far surpassed her beauty. I didn't want a fight, so I just rolled my eyes at her.

Jasper was in shock. He felt the intensity of my feelings. He felt the protectiveness, that even I couldn't explain. He felt my lust, both blood and sexual. He felt my want and need. _Edward, this is deep. _

I just nodded my head.

The rest of the night was spent discussing how I would handle being around her. That I would try to talk to her, to make up for my behavior today.

Around midnight I went to hunt. I gorged myself.

I felt disgusting, I was so full.

My eyes were a light gold and yellow. I saw the green flecks more clearly from my human days when I was fed extremely well. No one had ever noticed the green. I did. Carlisle and Rosalie had flecks of blue too.

I made it too my room.

What should I wear to see her?

I wanted to look good for her.

Alice walked into my room, without knocking, and straight into my closet. She dropped an outfit and a pair of black converse on the floor.

She walked out without saying anything.

I got dressed. Dark wash jeans with a tighter fit. White v-neck t-shirt, Gray burnout cardigan.

Okay. Simple enough. I grabbed my school books and met my family downstairs.

We walked to the car and drove to school.

I was panicking again, as we drove.

What if she ignored my attempt to be nice?

"Edward, calm down man. It will be fine." Jasper was trying to encourage. "Just be yourself. Smile at her. That usually gets them."

I didn't want to get her. I wanted her to like me, not like my vampire lure. I wanted to lure her as just Edward.

We pulled up to the school and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_You will do fine Edward. You both will. T_his was Alice's feelings, and I had no reason to doubt her.

I could do this. I could do this... we stepped out of the car as Isabella pulled into the spot a few spaces down.

She got out of her car, a flash of irritation went through her eyes. Jasper confirmed she was annoyed. At least she was looking at Mike and Jessica and not me.

She gave them a small wave and a smaller smile. This excited me.

It was then I saw her long sleeved t-shirt. It read "Bite Me" across her chest.

My mind went blank. Was this some joke being played on me. It was then I took in her body.

She had tight blue jeans on, the same converse, the same as mine. Her t-shirt, that was torturing me was tight and ended right were her jeans started. Her body was... God. I felt the guilt was over me as I took in her amazing figure. Rosalie thought her hips were too wide? I don't know about other men, but if I had to describe the perfect body, Isabella had it. She looked like a woman, not like a boy, like so many of the women today. Girls in my time looked like Isabella.

I didn't know how to take the shirt. My siblings were torn between shock and humor.

I could see the humor, but I couldn't make it past the fear of wanting to do exactly what he shirt said, and drooling over her phenomenal body. She was a goddess.

"Hey, Izzy" Ugh, Newton. "Do you really want me to bite you, because I will?"

His thoughts were dirty, and vulgar.

My thoughts were not necessarily pure, but they were not disgusting. I had had enough from Newton.

She shocked me again, "Mike, if you put your teeth anywhere near me, you won't be able to walk for a week. Trust me, my right foot has amazing aim. Think about it." She had a fury running across her face. It was adorable and impressive.

God, her angry face was sexy.

Mike Newton was furious. He was cursing Bella in his mind. He called her a bitch, and he was about to have his face punched in.

Emmett was laughing, loudly. _I officially love this girl, Eddie. She can pop your cherry any time you like, as long as I get to hang out with her occasionally. She is fucking priceless. _

Alice's thoughts were a bit more simple, _I can't wait until she is my best friend. So fiery. Just what Edward needs. Keep him in check when he gets arrogant. _

I turned to her and gave her a nasty look. They were all assuming I wanted a relationship with Isabella. I just wanted to be her friend. We could hang out, if she would want that.

Right, just friends, Edward. Do friends normally check out the others ass and everything above and below?

Shut up.

* * *

We left for our classes. My first four classes were beyond boring. I couldn't take my mind off of Isabella. I wanted to talk to her. I needed it to be lunch. Just to see her again. My theory of her not being as pretty as I remembered didn't work. She was better.

I followed Alice in her mind, I followed Mike Newton's mind, Jessica, Angela. Anyone I could to get a glimpse into her mind. She seemed to be in a bad mood today. She didn't seem happy until she got to her pre-calculus class with Angela Weber. She seemed excited to be with Angela and Angela returned the feelings. She was genuine and sweet. The one person, so far, who was good enough to be Isabella's friend.

My head shot up when Angela asked about me. I listened in on their conversation.

_"So, do you know what was up with Edward Cullen at lunch yesterday? I notice him leave after lunch like a demon was chasing him. Did something happen between you guys?" Yeah, the demon I was running away from was me. _

_Isabella seemed to get nervous and then angry when she answered. _

_" I don't know. I have never spoken to him. I don't know what I did to him. Frankly, I am kind of annoyed. What kind of manners is it to stop in the middle of a room and glare at someone you don't even know?" My heart hurt. She hated me. I ruined it by behaving that way yesterday. She is right. What kind of manners was that? I was raised better than that. By both my human parents, and Esme and Carlisle. The demon in me was ruining my chance with her. _

My chance for what with her?

Friendship. Nothing else. There could be nothing else!

_"I don't know." Angela was answering now.. "He's never done something like that before. He barely even registers people are around him. More so, than his siblings. He never acknowledges anyone except when teachers call on him, but he is typically very polite and reserved when he does talk. It was completely out of character. That's why I assumed something happened between you two." she finished. _

I could fix this. I think.

_"Nope. Nothing that I know of." Isabella finished with a smile. It told me she was done thinking about me and not all that worried about it. _

_It hurt. More than it probably should. _

_..................._

_It was finally time for lunch and I was so nervous and excited I was vibrating. I walked into the lunch room with Alice next to me, when I saw her on line for food. _

_Man, she's so pretty. _

_Alice giggled and I realized I whispered that out loud. No one else would have heard me, but our hearing was better. I saw Jasper and Emmett giggling across the cafeteria, and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes._

Shit, I need to keep my thoughts to myself. This is embarrassing enough. Over a century old and I have my first crush. Pathetic.

I rushed to get behind her on line for food. I grabbed a tray and stood behind her. Her scent hit me like a sledgehammer. I kept control. I needed to get used to this. It was already easier than yesterday. My other lust was becoming much more potent than my blood lust.

She had a bottle of water in her hand, and I saw her reach for a slice of pizza.

I didn't think. I just went. I reached for the pizza and grabbed it before her. Our hands were so close to touching.

How I wanted to touch her.

No, I couldn't do that. I was freezing. She would be disgusted.

She turned around and came face to face with my chest. She was tiny. The top of her head was not even to my chin, hell, her eyes only reached the middle of my chest. I was just over a foot taller than her. If she laid her head down on my chest she would fit right in my arms. I could protect her. I could keep her safe.

How do you keep her safe from yourself?

I would never hurt her. Never.

She then lifted her head up and she was glaring at me.

Seeing her face this close up was mesmerizing. Her eyes, my god, her eyes. Her lips were in a pout. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and attack her with my own lips.

That could never happen, Cullen, get control of yourself. Remember, you are a vampire! Idiot.

I was still staring and completely didn't realize when she grabbed the pizza out of my hands, threw a five dollar bill at the cashier and walked to her lunch table. My mouth was hanging open. I never got to talk to her. I ruined my chance. Shit.

_Good going, Edward. Nice was NOT to open your mouth. Steal her food, and stare at her lips. Classic. _

"Shut up, Alice" I muttered.

She laughed as we walked back to our table.

I heard Isabella tell Angela I was being an ass.

I was. I deserved her ire.

Then Newton opened his mouth, and I again felt the need to put him in his place.

"What is he so interested in? I don't like how he looks at you." He was possessive. He was pissed off. He was claiming her when she did not want to be claimed.

Did she want him?

_Fucking Cullen. Chooses Isabella out of all the girls that drool over his pretty boy face, and he decides MY Isabella is who he wants? Hell, no. Not happening. He can glare at me all he wants. He's a bunch of hot air, that one. _

I was fuming. I was not someone who cussed often, but the words flying through my head right now would send Esme into a tizzy.

I hated him.

Isabella's response both excited and hurt me at the same time.

"Well Mike, it's a good thing it doesn't matter what you like. I can handle Cullen just fine on my own. He just needs someone to knock the arrogance down a peg or two. It doesn't bother me as much as is seems he wants it to." she was mad. Probably at both of us.

I needed to fix this. Today. She was in my Biology class.

She will sit next to me, right? Thats the only empty seat, unless Newton got her to move next to him.

I need to fix this.

Newton's anger then turned to Isabella. He was calling her names in his head, he was fuming. He was going to "teach" her.

Over his dead body, and he would be dead if he laid a hand on her. I would have him in pieces before he took another breath.

"Hey Edward, before you blow a gasket, why don't you see if you actually like the girl when she opens her mouth, before defending her honor. I doubt the girl is worth all the conflict. Let Newton have her." Typical Rosalie. So crass.

"Rose. I plan on getting to know her. I want to be her friend" Right "I think she is already worth it, and Newton won't touch her." But what if she wanted him too? Would she kiss him? Touch him? Give herself to him? I got a chill.

Had she already given herself to someone?

Was Mike Newton what she was looking for? Did she know his darker thoughts? Should I tell her?

_Insecurity and Inferiority, Edward? compared to who?_

"Nothing, Jasper. Stupid thought." I was embarrassed to tell them I felt insecure about Mike Newton. How pathetic. Over some girl.

_Now she is some girl? _

She should be just another girl. You know, considering I haven't said one word to her.

"K, man." Jasper would push.

It was then i heard Isabella invite Angela over to hang out tomorrow night. They were both excited and I smiled at the thought of the two of them being friends.

It made me happy, to see her happy.

Whipped by a girl who can't stand the sight of you. Still just as pathetic.

When Mike Newton tried to invite himself over to their movie night, his thoughts went to a visual of Angela and Isabella in a threesome with him.

I almost threw up at the sight of Isabella in front of him on her knees, with a body that was clearly not hers, and even his visual of her face was off. All the same, it made me sick. I hated him more than I had ever hated any other person before.

_Was it really that big of a deal? He was a 17yo kid, he had thoughts about a beautiful girl, he was arrogant like so many male teenagers today. This did not give him the right to hate the boy. _

I was trying to make myself see reason, but his thoughts told me otherwise. He was not happy that Isabella was trying to get rid of him so soon. He was supposed to get rid of the girl after getting her in a bed, or his car, or the boys locker room. Isabella wasn't following his schedule and his temper was out of control. I had a right to worry, and I had a right to hate him and protect this innocent girl as much as need be.

* * *

Making my way out of the cafeteria, Isabella was walking to our Biology class right in front of me. I followed her, breathing her in. Getting more and more used to her scent. Her blood, her body.

It was becoming easier the closer I was to her.

She turned her head and saw me staring intently at her. She kept walking. Subconsciously I was getting closer and closer. I wanted to cover her with my body.

I don't know where that want came from. I had never felt such a thing.

I followed her into Biology and her heart was beating a little quicker.

Fear?

I scared her?

_Hey, asshole, you just followed her while staring at her, after yesterday and today at lunch do you expect anything else? You haven't fixed anything yet. _

Right. Time to make this right.

She sat down at my table, actually in my seat.

I followed her and stood next to the table. I was staring again, I realized, when she turned to look at me.

Beautiful.

_Real original, buddy. Come up with something else. _

"Are you just going to stare at me again, or do you have something to say?" She was so feisty. I loved it.

I quickly sat down, so as not to make her angrier.

I turned to her, and all of a sudden felt my throat close up. I was nervous. Shit.

"Hi" I whispered. Jesus, you idiot. Hi?

She seemed to agree.

"Really? Hi? Thats what you have to say to me after all the staring nonsense?" She was mad.

Make it better, Edward.

I heard Alice's thoughts then, she was trying to get my attention. _Be yourself Edward. Be sweet, because you are. Don't try to be something you are not. She appreciates as much honesty as you can offer right now. _

Right now? Would she find out about me? About our family?

She couldn't.

_Edward, speak. _Alice again.

"umm, yeah." God, this was harder than I thought. What am I so nervous about? Oh, right, a girl. You know, the sex you never gave a second thought until this girl walked into your life. Wake up!

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Edward Cullen. You are Isabella, right?" I gave her a small smile.

Her heart gave a small flutter. Fear, or something else?

"Oh, I know who you are Edward. Your family brings up more gossip than the new girl. That's a feat in itself" She gave me a real, big smile. It reached her eyes and she looked radiant. I felt my body respond.

My face automatically broke into a real smile, one that most people don't see.

She smiled at me, and meant it.

"I don't know about that, Isabella seems to be making a splash around Forks High." Splash, meaning any male getting a visual of her was having fantasies about her, any male that spoke to her then realized that her looks hadn't made her obnoxious or cruel like so many others. They thought she was modest and sweet. They didn't use those words, but thats what they meant when she didn't behave like Lauren or Jessica.

Through the rest of class I was coiled tightly. I kept glancing at her out the side of my eye.

When I caught her staring at me, and she caught me doing the same I took a huge breath and inhaled her scent again.

It was heaven and hell.

I imagine my light eyes were now a darker shade.

Control yourself.

Class was ending, and my mood dropped. I had to say good bye.

How was I going to become friends with her when we got to speak for five minutes before class. It wasn't enough.

I got up to leave at the same time Isabella did. "Nice talking to you Isabella."

Her innocent smile and whispered answer, "You too, Edward." had me reeling. The sound of her saying my name. Was that supposed to do something to me?

It was sweet. It was genuine. It was Isabella.

I rushed out of the classroom before I said or did something to ruin it.

Like tell her I adored her.

I made my way through my next class, which was boring, besides seeing through Jasper that Isabella had no problem sitting next to him. In fact, she felt confused by the stares from the other students, wondering how she could comfortably sit next to a Cullen. He actually felt a tug towards her. He appreciated her treating him like a living being, not to be feared. Surprisingly his blood lust was no different with her sitting, than it was towards others, if anything, it was less. He still felt it, but he was easily capable of handling it.

He liked her.

As a friend of course, he felt protective of her too.

Alice was thrilled and she said so to me through her thoughts about a hundred times too.

It was finally last period, I knew Emmett was in her gym class. I watched through his eyes as Isabella slammed into Emmett hard and fell onto her back. I heard her hit the floor.

My dead heart flew to my throat. Without thinking I walked out of Spanish class and jogged as fast as humanly possible to the gym.

I heard Emmett ask if she was okay, but it made me angry that he found it even a little funny. He was really worried about her though.

She said she was sore and she grabbed her lower back. Shit what if she was hurt. Maybe I should take her to Carlisle. What if... I don't know.

I was panicking.

I slammed the gym doors open and rushed up to them. I saw Isabella whip around and look at me with a shocked expression. I could imagine the panic on my face.

"Edward" Emmett was talking to me, out loud, and in his mind. _Hey, Lunatic. What the hell are you doing? You need to chill out man. She is fine. I didn't see her coming. You can't come rushing to her every time something goes down. I got this covered. She will be fine. I like her too, Ed. Easy. _

Um, yes, I could come rushing every time something goes down. My number one concern is Isabella Swan's safety.

_Since when, Edward. _

Yesterday.

_Loser_

I hate myself sometimes.

"Umm, sorry. Is everything okay?" Loser, she's fine. "No one hurt." I kept looking between them. I wanted the real answer. If she wasn't okay, I would bring her to Carlisle. Emmett was like a block of steal. It had to hurt. She was so tiny and little.

Emmett answered. Not the one I wanted to hear from. He told me everything was fine and asked what I wanted.

I came up with some kind of excuse about Carlisle wanting us home for dinner tonight. Right. Dinner.

Isabella gave me a doubtful look, and she looked like she wanted to laugh at me. Emmett was laughing at me through his thoughts.

_Whipped after a day. You aren't even getting any yet. I never thought Eddie. Who would have known when you fall, you would do it so hard?_

Fall? What was he talking about? I wasn't falling for anyone or anything.

I was going to be friends with her. I was going to protect her. I was going to check out her ass in tight jeans.

Right.

He was still laughing at me.

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you after class." He was belittling and mocking me. Fucker.

I heard Isabella giggle. It sounded wonderful. It was tiny but deep. Meaningful. Even if she was laughing at me. I would act like an idiot forever if I could make her laugh.

I turned to her, seeing her smile, I couldn't stop my lips from moving upwards. "Hi, Isabella." I loved saying her name. "I'm going to get to class. See you after school, Em."

I turned and rushed out of the gym, towards Spanish class.

Thankfully, my teacher was aware I was better versed in the language than she was, so she wouldn't call me out, if I spend the entire class following Isabella through gym. Make sure she was okay from her fall.

I wasn't paranoid. Emmett was huge and made of metal. Isabella was made of the softest silk. She could have easy hurt herself.

She needed someone to pro... holy fucking god.

Every male turned to the girls locker room, Emmett included.

Isabella stepped out.

She... I... Amazing. Holy shit.

My body was reacting in ways it never has. In ways I have tried to make it work, and just hasn't. Thank God I was sitting at a desk, in the back of the room.

She was wearing shorts. Short, Short, shorts. Her round, supple hips making the cotton shorts fit her snug. Her thighs, just thick enough. Down to her knees, her shapely calves, and her tiny feet.

Gorgeous.

I followed Tyler's eyes to her flat, but soft stomach, that was sticking out of the tight gray t-shirt just a tiny bit.

I followed the path, like all the other males, in a way I have never appreciated, to her...

Fuck.

She... her, was... must be cold. I was incoherent. I could not think.

Her... _Nipples Edward, They are fucking nipples, and they are hard and sticking out proudly. Grow a pair, man. _

I wanted to get out of his head.. I felt like I pig. I felt like Tyler, who had now been thinking of what her breasts would look like if her ripped her shirt off.

I needed to stop. I respected this girl. I needed to stop acting like a disgusting seventeen year old boy who had no thought of a woman's modesty.

I quickly went to Emmett's thoughts. He was doing two things at once.

_Damn. Who knew? Not fucking bad. Hope Edward's not listening. He might try to castrate me. Ed, man, if you are listening. Sorry. I love Rosie, but come on. Even I see she's hot, look at all these fuckers, their eyes are popping out of their heads! Fuck, she looks uncomfortable. God damn Tyler, hasn't taken his eyes off her tits yet. _

I cringed at Emmett's vulgar description of Isabella's body.

I looked to Isabella's face and saw she was not comfortable in the uniform. I was so busy with my new found appreciation for her body, I missed that she was not enjoying the attention. I felt like a cad. I was disappointed in myself. My body immediately stopped it's climb.

Protect her, adore her. Don't ogle her. Even if she looks phenomenal.

ugh, Edward.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when Tyler finally made his way to Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella." He smiled at her chest.

I saw in Tyler's vision Isabella snap her fingers in front of his face.

He finally looked to her face, and I was glad that I found myself even more interested in her face than her body.

Tyler didn't agree.

"I was just wondering. There is a dance a few weeks from now. We should go!" He was cocky. He was confident in her answer.

Would she say yes? I don't know. Was she interested in a man like Tyler? A boy?

She thinks you are a boy too, smart ass..

"I don't dance" She didn't think about it. Her answer was angered. I guess she was insulted, with good reason.

"We don't have to dance. There is plenty else to do." The fucking prick. His thoughts went straight to Isabella in his back seat.

I had created a list in two days of the males at this school who needed to meet me alone, when I could show them how to control their thoughts. I had never needed to watch out for someone before, even if she didn't know I was going to do so.

"No thank you Tyler. I appreciate the offer, but no." She was clear. She said what she wanted. He needed to walk away. Now.

Tyler's thoughts immediately went to anger. She was embarrassing him. He was going to try one more time.

"Isabella, come on, we'll have fun" His hand went to her upper arm. He didn't grab her roughly, but he was trying to force her to see his way. His thoughts got stuck on _beating, _Newton to get Isabella. I was fuming. I was about to leave the class and go get her out of the situation.

_Edward, I got this. Stay were you are, we don't need any more attention. _Emmett was about to get Isabella away from Crowley.

"Sorry. I don't want to." She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he held on tighter. He then grabbed her other arm, still not holding tight, but too tight to make me comfortable. Isabella was not okay with this, and thats what mattered.

"Why are you being like this? It's just a dance. Don't you want to go like a normal girl, go with the popular kids?" Tyler couldn't stop his anger. He was incredulous. He didn't understand, and he wasn't thinking straight. I saw Isabella's face turn to fear. I was shaking with anger. I saw my teacher look to me with hesitancy. She overlooked it I never took my eyes off of Isabella. He really didn't understand that she was terrified. He got caught up in the moment. I heard it running through his mind. I wasn't accepting it. It was not okay, his temper was ridiculous.

Isabella was panicking. I begged Emmett to get to her. I wanted to comfort her. I saw her face turn to anger. "Don't ever touch me." Tyler was shocked at her reaction. He didn't think grabbing a girl who was clearly uncomfortable was a big deal. He was laughing at her. It felt like someone was doing this to me. I was beside myself. Is this how men treated women in todays age? Had I not notcied this?

"I think you should leave her alone now" Thank god, Emmett was there. I saw Isabella look back and relax immediately. Emmett made her feel safe. That calmed me immediately. She felt comfortable.

"Whatever Isabella. Be friends with the freaks." She turned to Emmett, she was breathing heavily.

I hissed as low as I could, "Emmett. Stay with her."

_She's okay. She can hang with me. _

They spent the gym class fooling around. She was comfortable, she was having fun. I was jealous and thankful at the same time.

She went to go change and came back out in her normal clothing. Thank god. I couldn't take seeing her in that uniform in person.

She made her way outside and across the grass and spoke to Angela. They spoke about their plans tomorrow. They spoke about movies and cute actors. What they woulld make for dinner. A typical teenage conversation. She seemed okay.

She was walking towards her car when she said good bye to Emmett Rosalie thoughts automatically went to anger. Thinking Bella was trying to flirt with Emmett. She didn't know what went on in gym.

"See you, Shorty." His new nickname for her.

I was jealous. Not in the way Rose was. I was jealous because they had a thing. They were closer, more comfortable. I needed to try harder. I wanted to be the person she went to. I wanted to be special to her. Would she respond to me the same way?

While I was thinking, Alice made her way to Isabella's truck, knocking on the window. She asked her to hang out next week, to go to Port Angeles. My jealousy flared.

Everyone was getting close to her! I was happy she fit in with my family. Should I be? Isn't this dangerous?

Did it matter anymore? I couldn't stay away from her and it seemed most of my family felt the same.

I needed her around, and I needed to know her.

When i arrived home, we all quietly made our way to our own activities.

I made my way to my piano. I played around for a few hours. I hadn't done that in years.

Afterwards, I made my way out to hunt. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was still angry at Tyler Crowley. We were going to have a few words. Scare him just a bit. I was upset and jealous of my families friendship with Isabella. Even Jasper had a moment with her. All I had were a few words in biology, and a lot of glaring. Great.

_Change it, Edward. Make her realize what a good friend you could be. _

At this point I would gladly take her as a friend. A best friend. The person she goes to for everything. The one she trusts.

Could she trust me if she didn't know what I was? Could I lie to her?

I could not tell her, but if she found out, I would never lie to her. I couldn't.

* * *

The next morning we were all hanging out in front of the car, waiting for first period to start. I was waiting for Isabella to arrive. Alice seemed anxiious.

I heard the beastly truck arrive, she got out of her truck looking beautiful as usual.

She looked sad. I wanted to make her smile.

Alice chose that moment to kill my morning and my plans to approach Isabella before class and have a casual talk with her. _Edward, you need to stay calm. I am not telling you not to help, but you need to stay human. Don't give us away. Keep her safe. _

"Hey Izzy!" Newton yelled to her, using that stupid nickname, while jogging up to her. His thoughts were also on the dance, but his thoughts were forceful. He wasn't taking no for an answer. Mike Newton liked to get his way.

It amazed my how quickly my protectiveness shot up, the second I saw her in potential danger.

Why hadn't I noticed the way these boys treated women until Isabella arrived? Did I block it all out?

They greeted each other and Mike placed his hand possessively right above her ass.

She made it clear she did not want his hand there and moved away from him, asking him what he wanted.

Mike's anger spiked and he was ready for a fight.

He questioned Isabella on Tyler asking her to the dance, and made it clear she wasn't to be interested in Tyler, or anyone else.

I could feel my families tension, ready to spring to help her. Even Rosalie, who would protect any woman against an aggressive man.

Isabella then looked back towards us. Was she looking for us to step in now?

_Eddie, you with me bro? The second this gets any further, we are in there. You lead, I'll back up. _

I nodded my head.

Isabella was freezing, she was shivering, and I don't think it was from the fear. She really looked cold.

She looked back towards Mike and her shoulders straightened back.

"Mike, my interest in other people has absolutely nothing to do with you. On top of that, I said no to Tyler, just like I will say no to you. I am not going to the dance. I'm not interested." she was strong, confident, but Jasper let me know she was scared. This was the second time a supposed male friend cornered her and was aggressive towards her in the three days she was here.

I thought we were supposed to be the monsters? I couldn't imagine treating any woman like this. No one in my family would.

"Isabella, I really think you should reconsider" Mike was fuming. He was not like Tyler. He did not think this was funny, and he did not like being told no by women. I had reached my patience and this needed to end before he touched her. She was scared. "I think we would have a good time. I already turned down Jessica. Just come with me." He was trying to scare her into it.

I nodded to Emmett and we walked our way over to Isabella. She had taken a frightened step back. Her heart was racing a double the speed. She really was scared.

_Go, Edward. Quickly, before he makes his move. _

Alice seemed frightened. I quickly approached and Mike looked up seeing us come behind Isabella.

She took another step back when Mikes eyes went back to her. She bumped into me, as I had already arrived. The contact felt like I was on fire, but I had more important things to worry about. Isabella whipped around and stumbled back into Mike. She wasn't aware that I was behind her. Mike automatically grabbed onto her arm, the same spot Tyler grabbed her, only he did so roughly. Fuck, she would bruise.

He had both arms tightly when Isabella turned her head to him and used words laced with acid. "Get the hell off of me. What is your problem?" She was mad. She was scared.

Emmett stepped in, as I lost my cool. "Let go of her now.' He grabbed Isabella's hand gently. He pulled her behind him while I glared at Mike. I wanted him away from her. I wanted him in another country. Hell, I wanted him dead.

I took a step up to Mike. His thoughts were pathetic. He was looking for a fight.

Well, he would get one, but it wouldn't be much of a challenge.

I was now very close to Mike's face. I had never been this close to one of the students of Forks High. I avoided them. Mike's thoughts went into a panic, but they also went into a rage. He didn't like being threatened and he didn't like losing, but he also knew I was dangerous.

He still wouldn't shut his mouth and walk away.

"What the fuck do you want Cullen? Why don't you mind your own business. Isabella and I were just talking about our plans for the dance. Weren't we, Izzy?" He leaned over to the side to look at Isabella and smiled at her. His thoughts were screaming at her to follow his lead.

It seems, he believed if Isabella tells us they were just being friendly, we will just walk away.

I wanted to laugh at him.

"No, we weren't. You were threatening me, and scaring me." She was quiet. She told us she was scared. I knew she was scared, I could smell the fear, but hearing her say it did something to me. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to make her feel safe.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Newton. His thoughts went violent. I saw him trying to grab Isabella's throat, scream at her.

This guy was twisted.

Anger management, stat.

"Don't lie, you stupid bitch!" I heard Isabella gasp at his choice of words.

How dare he. So casual with such a term. I let out a low and deep growl. I was beyond my carefully planned control.

Mike was thinking of anything at this point to get away without being humiliated. He was pissed at Isabella, thinking of future ways to teach her a lesson, but his hands were shaking with fear.

_Easy Edward. You can't really do anything to him. You don't want to have to leave Forks, and Isabella, do you? _

Alice, of course.

I got as close to Mike as I could. I wasn't sure I wanted Isabella to listen to me. I didn't want her afraid of me. My voice was dead calm, but it was passing through Mike's head. He knew exactly how dangerous we were, he just didn't know why.

"Watch your fucking mouth. If anyone is the bitch, it's you." I was not playing with him "I know exactly what you were doing and I suggest you stay the hell away from her. I won't warn you again. Stay away from Isabella. Don't talk to her, don't bother her, don't look at her. Don't even think of her. I will know. Are we clear?"

He didn't think he needed to follow any of that. He still thought I was full of it. I couldn't do much else at this point without being suspicious, but my warning was clear. I won't be warning him again.

"Whatever Cullen. What do you care. I thought you were gay. She's just a chick. You want her, have her. No ass is worth this much work."

I was breathing heavily, concentrating only on his obscene words and thoughts.

_Is this boy fucking kidding me? I'm about to beat his ass in, little fucker. _Emmett was losing his cool, as was I. As was Rosalie, shockingly. This needed to end, I could feel the rest of the family getting closer to our small confrontation. Whether to stop me from throwing him through the brick walls of the school, or to help, I'm not sure.

I was hoping Isabella agrees with me on this, but if she is interested him in any way after his words, I won't _let _her near him.

"Newton, you couldn't get "ass", as you put it, from Isabella, if you were the last man on earth. Move on." The thought of him touching her, in any way, disgusted me.

At that point Mike backed up and turned towards his friends, leaving. I mistakenly took another deep breath. With my anger and control already out of control, this wasn't a great idea. Isabella's scent flew through my body and I stiffened.

Shit. I could do this. Calm down. Just get away as soon as you can.

I turned to her. She looked so scared. So vulnerable.

"Are you okay Isabella?" I couldn't calm down right now.

"Yes, thanks for the help." She wasn't okay. She was shaking, her voice was strained. She was still scared.

Of Mike or me? I needed to go. Give us both time to cool down. I nodded to her and turned to leave.

I whispered to Alice quickly. "_Get her to Carlisle to check her arms, make sure she is fine. I don't care how, just do it."_

_Yes, Sir _

Alice took Isabella's worry about being late to her advantage and got her to go see Carlisle at the hospital while I made my way to my next class.

I spent the rest of the morning getting myself ready for her to get back to school. Today at lunch I would talk to her. I would be in her life. I had to be.

I was in my fourth period class when I heard Isabella's truck pull into the parking lot, and then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward, can you come to the parking lot? Isabella fell asleep. She had some kind of anxiety attack at the hospital. I need to talk to you. _

I rushed to leave the class, with an excuse to use the bathroom. I jogged, probably faster than a human should, to the car.

What the hell happened to her?

I saw Alice waiting in front of the car and Isabella leaning into her chair with her eyes closed.

I was panicked. What was wrong with her? If this was from Newton, I swear I would kill him just to ease her mind.

"What happened?" I asked Alice before I even got to her.

"Why is she sleeping. What happened. It isn't even eleven in the morning." I asked again because she hadn't answered me. I looked closer into the car.

She didn't look peaceful. She looked uncomfortable.

I opened her door and leaned in.

"She had some sort of panic attack when she saw the bruises on her arms. She started hyperventilating. She wouldn't talk to Carlisle or me about it. She brushed it off, but she still seemed panicked." Alice seemed unsure too.

I couldn't stop myself, I had to touch her. I carefully took my finger and ghosted it along her cheek.

Burning desire. Not for her blood. Her skin was so soft, so warm.

She groaned and started to move. I stood up. Angry all over again that Mike and Tyler could hurt this perfect girl.

"I'm going to rip their damn ams off. Who do they think they are. Do you have any idea what he was thinking?" I was furious again, not good for being with Isabella. I needed to be calm and friendly next time I saw her. I needed to make her see me differently. I was always angry, or upset around her.

"Edward, she's waking up. She's fine. Don't do anything stupid." I saw her start to move and got out of there as quick as I could. I made my way back to fourth period. Lunch was next this was my chance.

I heard Alice ask her to sit with us at lunch and Isabella agree, but she made her worried about Rosalie and _me? _not wanting her around. Did she think I protected just anyone? Why would I help her if I didn't want her around?

_Fix this, Edward. _

I heard Isabella talking to Angela, explaining why she would be sitting with us, and watched her walk into the cafeteria.

"SHORTY! Grab some grub and come hang with us!" Emmett was yelling across the cafeteria.

He really liked Isabella. He thought of her as one of his sisters, already. He thought she was fun, and funny. He cared for her.

Emmett was real and genuine. He felt what he felt and owned it.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and looked between Isabella and our table. They were all wondering how she got into our tight knit family, they were jealous, they were in awe.

This was it. I approached behind her. I took a breath to test myself. I felt the fire, but it was controllable. I could do this.

The smell of strawberries in her hair, and the scent of her delicious skin was hypnotizing. I took a deep breath and leaned into her ear. Being this close to her felt right. I felt like it was where I belonged. She was beautiful. Bella. How had no one called her that? Isabella was Bella. Beautiful.

"Bella, do you want to come with me to grab lunch?" Her hair tickled my lips as I spoke.

She shivered and turned to me. She was gorgeous. Bella.

"Sure" she gave me a big smile that reached her eyes. I couldn't help the gasp that came form my lips. she was stunning. I took a small step back, I wanted to kiss her. Her lips. I needed to get this moving. No kissing. Friends, Edward. You can't be anything else.

I smiled and we walked up to the food line and grabbed lunch.

I could do this.

Bella.

* * *

**A/N - so how was Edward? I know, SUPER long chapter, but I felt like you needed to know where he was going with this. I am a fan of knowing what Edward is thinking. This took forever because FF was not letting me save and I kept losing part of the chapter and having to rewrite it. Hopefully this will get me some reviews! Hint::Hint...yes? No?**

**I'm still sick, so until Tuesday at least, so I will try to get next chapter before then, because I know I want to know what they are going to talk about, and whether they will finally become "friends". **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Here is chapter 7. Back to Bella's POV. I will be sticking an EPOV every few chapters, but it might not be a recap like Chapter 6, it might just be new material. So, here is the first lunch together. The next few chapters are going to go a little slow. Cementing their friendship with Edward, getting close to the other Cullen's, and Angela. After that, time should start to move more quickly. Enjoy!**

Best Friends and Being Close

"So what do you like to eat Bella? Favorite foods?" He smiled at me.

Bella? When did this start? Did I miss it?

No one had ever called me that before. I kind of liked it. I would like it even more if it was our thing. Is that cheesy? Can I ban others from calling me that?

"Bella?"

Guess he was looking for an answer. What was his question again?

Oh, food. Right.

"I like anything really. I'm not picky, but most of the school food looks kind of iffy. I try to stick with the safe foods. Pizza, fries, chicken, fruit, veggies, bagels. I don't trust the fish sticks, mozzarella sticks, sloppy Joe's, or anything like that. They probably sit in the fridge for months." I was rambling, but Edward was watching me like I was saying the most important things. We slowly walked to the line. He grabbed a tray and handed me one. I went for a grilled chicken salad, fries on the side, and a bottled water. I saw him watching as I chose what to eat, like he was cataloging it all in his head. He grabbed a slice of pizza and a Dr. Pepper.

"Dr. Pepper fan?" I smirked.

He looked at his drink, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

We paid for our lunches and made our way to his families table. I felt nervous butterflies now. What if I act stupid. This was a whole family who knew each other extremely well, who didn't associate with people outside of each other. What if they decide the hated me.

Edward turned to me with a soft smile. "Don't worry, you have made quite the impression on my family. As you know, that is hard to do, so you already have approval."

Right. Nothing to worry about.

We arrived at the table where two seats were left open, in between Alice and Rosalie. Edward pulled out the seat next to Alice for me. A gentleman. Who knew? He sat between Rosalie and myself. Emmett and Jasper were across from us. Emmett was smirking at me.

Uh-oh.

"Hi Shorty."

"Hi, Em." Then I turned to everyone else. "Hey Alice, Jasper" I leaned over Edward nervously. Time to say hi to the scary one. "Hi Rosalie, nice to meet you, I'm Isabella." I smiled at her.

She glared at me for a good fifteen seconds. I started to feel like I was going to explode. When she finally softened her face and said "You can call me Rose. Nice to meet you. Don't piss me off, and we will get along fine. Eddie here does enough pissing me off for both of you. I don't need another one to join in."

Eddie? Eww. Bad nickname.

I snorted. "Eddie?" I questioned Edward, while he looked at me. I couldn't help laughing. "I hope you don't like that nickname, because I can promise you I will never call you that."

You would think I just told him I was Mother Theresa. He was beaming at me, and my god, did he have a gorgeous smile. His whole face was lit up. It was contagious. We were smiling at each other like morons.

He leaned in close to me, and his breath fanned over my face. I felt my eyes roll back a bit. "Good, because I hate the name Eddie, and I promise to NEVER call you Izzy. It is awful. You are not an Izzy." He took his right hand to my hair and fastened it behind my ear. I got a shiver down my entire body. " You are Bella."

He didn't elaborate or explain why he chose Bella. I mean, I get it is the end of my name, but what made him decide that?

So I asked.

"What made you decide Bella was a good name for me? What's wrong with Isabella?" I questioned.

We were completely ignoring everyone else at the table, but I didn't feel guilty. They seemed to be in deep conversation, and were giving us time to become friends.

"Oh, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the name Isabella. It is a beautiful name. but... You are just Bella. It fits you."

Oh. Okay.

Edward was obviously not as horrible or moody as I was thinking he was. He seemed sweet.

"okay. I can deal with that. As long as you never call me Izzy, Iz, or anything close to that, we are cool, Sparkles." I said all this while looking into his eyes.

He looked panicked for less than a second, then looked outside and back to me. Then smiled, but looked uncomfortable.

"Why did you call me sparkles?" I heard Alice giggle next to me.

I smiled at Edward, "Your eyes. They get all sparkly when you are in a good mood. They are gold, and yellow, and brown, but my favorite part are the bright green specks. They are sparkly and pretty."

Oh my fucking god, I cannot believe I just said all that. Shit. He is going to think I am insane. A stalker. Who says shit like that to someone they barely know? I called him Sparkles. Jesus Christ.

He was just staring at me. Emmett was laughing. Jasper was looking between the two of us. Rosalie was ignoring us, and Edward was still just staring at me.

"Sorry" I whispered.

He jumped, like he forgot I was even there. "No! Don't be sorry. No one besides my family has ever cared enough to look that closely to even notice I had green in my eyes." He smiled at me again. He was looking at me like I had just told him I loved him.

I could. Easily.

Oh, Shut up, Isabella. You have known him all of two days. Jackass.

"Hey Shorty, you should come to our house one day. You could play touch football with us." He looked excited. I was about to tell him I didn't play sports when Edward jumped in.

"No she absolutely will not. She is tiny, she isn't coming anywhere near any of us while we play football. She could get seriously hurt. Don't be stupid Emmett." Well, Damn.

I snorted at him, not because I don't think I could get hurt. Knowing me, I could, and would, but because he was so nervous I would defy him, and I would get hurt by doing so. It was cute.

"Easy there, Sparkles. I don't do sports, so no worries."

"Good." He shook his head to himself.

He was so cute and odd. I liked it. "Are you a little unbalanced pretty boy?"

"Did you just call me unbalanced, Bella" He was playing. He was adorable.

I wanted to put him in my pocket and carry him around all day.

"I did. I also called you pretty boy, but you seem to like that. Conceited, much?"

Edward started lean towards me, and I leaned back against Alice. Alice put her cold arm around my shoulder and shot a look to Edward. "Leave my Bella alone...Sparkles." She started laughing hysterically. She smirked at him. "You know Edward, your eyes _are_ pretty and sparkly."

"Hey, Alice, don't mock Sparkles. His eyes are beautiful." Wow, I was being brave today. I am telling the hottest guy I have ever seen, who invited me to sit with him for lunch, that he had beautiful eyes. Where did I get this courage? My stomach was in knots though. I had never connected with people this quickly, and this well before. Even Angela. I felt like I belonged.

Edward was beaming.

"Edward you look like you just won the lottery. Loser." Rosalie was rolling her eyes at Edward.

Edward looked away quickly. "Shut up" He whispered.

"Anyway, Isabella, you should come over one day. You can meet Esme and see Carlisle again. They will think you are kick ass, like we do." Emmett apparently really wanted me to come over.

Meeting parents. Scary. I guess I already met Carlisle. Little hottie that he was. Damn. If Edward wasn't around I would drool, but Edward is around, sitting next to me, giving me all his attention. Being prettier and hotter than even Papa C.

I looked up as my eyes scanned the cafeteria.

I was ignoring all the people who I just now realized are staring at our table and whispering. Shit. Attention. A lot of attention.

I took a deep breath. Time to joke around.

"Oh yeah, guys, your dad!" My eyes popped out of my head. "What the hell! He is a nice piece of ass!"

Edward stiffened, and everyone else laughed.

Edward turned to me, with a serious expression. " You really think he is that good looking?"

Was Edward clarifying if I thought his dad was hot? Why? Awkward.

"Umm, hell yeah. He is a hottie. I might tell your mom I have to borrow him on weekends. I would pay her. A lot" I was gushing. I knew it, but I couldn't stop. Word vomit nonstop around my Edward, for some reason.

Edward looked disheartened. Did he want me to think he is better looking than Carlisle? I do, but I don't think I can tell him that.

"Oh, Well, I am sure Esme would share." He said.

What got him so upset? Lets change the subject.

"So, Sparks, how are you at pre-calculus?" I figured I could get some help from my new friends, and if I had to pick a friend it would be Edward. Duh.

Edward looked hopeful. "Great. Could do it in my sleep"

"Edward, you can do any subject in your sleep." Jasper spoke quietly.

I jumped a little and turned to him with a sarcastic smile "It speaks!"

Edward and Emmett laughed deeply, while Alice smiled and leaned in to kiss Jasper on the cheek.

Cute.

"Hi, Isabella" Okay, this guy is adorable. He looked so intimidated to be talking to me. Not really shy, just like speaking to me was something out of this world and new.

Maybe it was.

"Hi, Jasper." I turned back to Edward. "So, new friend of mine. Want to help me out with Pre-Cal. Tutor me, study together, do the homework for me, cheat on tests, braid each others hair?"

"Bella, do you know you are shockingly refreshing? Yes, that sounds wonderful. I love to help _friends._" He winked at me.

_No, he did not. _

Yes, he fucking did.

_Loser_

Shut up, Bitch. If Edward -my eyes look like gemstones- Cullen was winking at you, you would be a puddle of goo. I am holding up pretty well considering. Now back off.

I felt my face turn bright red and a small giggle escaped my mouth. I put my head down immediately, embarrassed.

"Great. Just let me know when you are available. We can meet at one of our houses, or a book store, or coffee shop or something."

"Whenever you want. Just let me know and I should be able to make it. I will make time, Bella." My heart couldn't take all this work. It was working double time.

Edward was staring again. No hint of a glare now. "Great." I breathed.

Okay, time to step back. What is going on. Friends, Isabella. He doesn't like you in that way. He is being your friend.

"Do you mind if we all call you Bella?" Alice was asking.

How do I answer this without looking like a psycho, and without hurting their feelings. I kind of liked that Edward had a nickname for me. Is that normal?

Nothing about you is normal, sweetie. You think you are falling for a guy you met less than a week ago.

I was stumped on how to answer. "umm... How about Belle? I kind of, um, Bella... I would rather, just..." I was stammering and stuttering and twisting my hands. Jesus, there is old Isabella. Comes around at the perfect time.

It's just a name, why can they all call me Bella?

I really wanted it with just Edward for right now. Can't I have something special for once in my life?

Alice gave me a look. She knew. Her smirk proved it.

Would she tell Edward?

_Tell him what? I thought you only wanted him as a friend and just thought he was hot? Liar. _

Oh, shut up. I need to stop talking to myself. Nut job.

Alice was about to fall off her chair laughing. Edward looked confused. "Oh, I love Belle. Cute. Bella is only for Edward. I get it. Best friends only.

Shit, was she trying to embarrass me? Why would she say that in front of Edward.

Edward spoke up then. "Thats right, only I can call her Bella, and only she can call me Sparkles, I prefer Sparks, if you must, Bella. Sparkles just sounds a little feminine, yeah? She can even call me Eddie if she wants. Best friend privileges and all that. "

Best Friend?

He wanted to be my best friend?

I was really excited, but hurt at the same time. I couldn't lie to myself. I wanted more than friends. For the first time ever I wanted a guy as so much more.

Take what you can get, girl. He wants to be your best friend. You've never had one of those either!

"Yep, Best friend. Cause were the cooler ones. Right, E?" He lifted his left eyebrow.

"E? How many names will you have for me?"

"I could come up with a few more interesting names if you want me to? The first starts with an F and ends in Ucke"..."Alright!!! My goodness, Bella your language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Edward was laughing, but the mention of my mother caused a pang in my heart.

I remembered the e-mail. How she didn't believe me. She ignored my crying and my fears.

I felt the anxiety coming back, at the same time I heard the bell ring. Lunch was over. Time for Biology.

"Bella, are you okay? What did I say? I'm sorry. Please look at me." Edward seemed to be panicking.

I looked up and took a deep breath. Calming myself.

Edward put his hand on my cheek and my it cooled down and heated up simultaneously. I saw the others walking away. The rest of the cafeteria had already cleared out.

His cold skin was soft, but stone. Strong but pliant.

"Hey, Bella. It's okay. Whatever is wrong, you can tell me. We will work it out." He wanted to talk about it with me? "Are you okay to go to class, or do you need to go home? Just tell me. If we are going to best friends you have to let me help you. I've never done the best friend thing before, but I am pretty sure being the others emotional slave is the main idea" There was the crooked smile again.

I laughed. Which was the idea.

"Thanks, Edward. I just need some time. Okay? Tough subject." He took his hand off my face and stood to walk with me to class. "So can I call you Emos now? Get it, Emo Slave? Emos? Get it? No?"

"No, Bella. Not funny. Not even a little."

I pouted and caught Edward looking at my lips again.

We walked quickly to Biology, without much talking.

Walking in together and being the last to arrive in class seemed to be a big deal. Whatever, fuck them. We grabbed out seats as the late bell rang.

Jessica and Mike both turned towards us, giving us the evil eye. Mike was not too happy. In fact he seemed to be fuming. I wasn't afraid though. I kind of figured Edward had my back at this point.

At that moment Edward spun around, anger written all over his face. "I told you to keep your fucking eyes away from her, along with your thoughts, Newton. Don't push me. Get your face to the front of the class." I had never heard Edward so furious. Apparently neither had the rest of the class. They were all staring at him. He didn't seem to be calming down yet either. He was breathing deeply and looked ready to pounce.

Mike, at this point, was just looking straight ahead like he had nothing to do with what was going on.

Right, Innocent Mike.

I gently rested my palm on Edward's tight fist on his thigh.

He jumped, and looked at me. "Come on Sparks. Calm down. He is definitely not worth it. Thanks for the protection though, that was hot." I winked at him and hoped it had a quarter of the effect his had on me.

He instantly smiled and turned forward, where Mr. Banner was making sure all the commotion was ended.

"Today we are going to be doing a lab. We have been going over bacteria for the past few days and we have six slides. You have to look through the slides and determine the type of bacteria in each. Finish up and the rest of the class is yours."

Edward and I got to work. We finished the lab in less than ten minutes. It was easy, especially with boy genius, and considering I did it last year in Phoenix. We had half an hour to just talk. Get to know the guy I was calling my best friend.

"So, Edward. What's your favorite color?" I was joking and being sarcastic, but he seemed to be putting serious thought into it.

"I would have to say... hmm, either chocolate brown or red. How about you, Bella? What is your favorite color?"

Let's think. Copper like his hair? Green like the flecks in his eyes, White like his flawless skin? "I guess gold." I said, looking at the base color of his eyes. I felt hypnotized. I couldn't even blink.

I finally snapped out of it when he asked the next question. "Favorite music?"

"Well, I tend to like a lot of different kinds of music. I have been known to rock it to Kings of Leon, who are a favorite right now and Rihanna all on the same playlist. I live dangerously like that. I also love Marcus Foster, Linkin Park, Sam Bradley, Van Morrison, Muse, The fray, Evanescence, Kelly Clarkson is my secret girl crush, John Mayer, U2, Pink is kickass. Music can be amazing from any genre." Here I go, not shutting up again. Edward looked amused. I leaned into him and instinctively he leaned in to me. "I have a secret. Can you keep it to yourself?" I was whispering in his ear, and it felt so intimate.

"Of course, Bella." He is too cute. Getting all serious on me.

"About 5 years ago. There was this group I was obsessed with." I was still close and whispering in his ear. "I was kind of in love with them. It became an obsession. I went to about ten of their concerts. Do you know who they were?" I had my face blank of emotion.

"No, Bella. I have no idea. Who were they?"

I sighed. "This is very important for you to know about my past. It was a dangerous obsession, and I couldn't control myself at their concerts. I became this animal. Primal and evil."

Edward's eyes had just about popped out of his head. He was so serious sometimes. What guy would take this so seriously. We are talking about a music group. How serious could it be?

"Sure. Of course. It's in the past."

I wanted to smack him in the back of the head while laughing at him. Idiot. This was just too much fun.

"Edward, my name is Isabella Swan, and I was obsessed with the Backstreet Boys. I knew every song, every lyric, ever hair on their heads. I went to every concert that came into my area. I paid twice the price for tickets when they were sold out, and bought them from scalpers. I tracked them down to a studio they were filming just to meet them. I was in love with Brian. The cute blondish one. No, not Nick the meth head. The religious, short one who was so darn adorable. It has been 3 years since I have seen them live, or bought an album. I am recovering, but sometimes, I might get caught up and play a song of theirs. Don't judge me, when I play it in the car, recovery is a process." I looked at him with a straight face. I could tell he wanted to laugh and yell at me at the same time. He was biting the inside of his cheek. I kept a straight face.

I could do this. I could get him to laugh and screw making a fool of myself.

I leaned in close to him and started singing as low as I could. "_I don't care who you are, where your from, what you did, as long as you love me" He was cracking up by the time I reached the second line, and he was doing it loudly. _

Everyone in the class stopped and looked at him. Apparently Edward Cullen really laughing is a new occurrence. Go, me!

I started giggling too, because how stupid was this whole conversation?

"Bella, you are by far the coolest person I know. No one else in this entire world could have pulled that off with me. You really had me going. The backstreet boys, huh? Who the hell is Brian? You will have to show me this character some time. Will it be part of my job to take you to the BSB recovery meetings or something?" He's playing along! Ah! He knows they were called BSB. Too much.

"So, you know they were called BSB? Were you a secret fan like me? Do you, too, have old posters that adorned your walls in your younger years?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He was still laughing. i couldn't help the surge or adoration I felt for him that shot through me. How could I think he was a cold and mean person yesterday, and today realize he was sweet, protective, funny, and kind.

"Yes, I adored Nick, the... Meth head, you called him? He was my favorite." I liked seeing him happy and carefree.

For the next twenty minutes we tried to fit in as much about each other as we could.

Favorite sports._I told him I like to watch David Beckham, but I wasn't really positive what sport he played. He said he enjoyed soccer too, after grumbling about my comment__. _

Favorite movie? _I said Fight Club, and not just for a shirtless Brad. He loved the that movie too, but also enjoys Shindler's List and Pulp Fiction. I didn't think Edward had it in him to enjoy Pulp Fiction. _

Favorite books? _I answered with Pride and prejudice, Catcher in the Rye, and Lolita. Edward went for War and Peace, Catch 22, and 1984. _

Favorite Ice cream flavor? _My answer was deep. " Well, let's see. Sometimes it is chocolate chip cookie dough, sometimes it is peanut butter cup (but only with vanilla ice cream), sometimes it is pistachio, and sometimes, it's even mint chocolate chip. They are the only four ice creams I will eat, and I prefer Breyer's from a gallon carton. Just stick the spoon in the middle. You?" He shrugged his shoulders and said he wasn't really into ice cream. My jaw almost hit the floor. Crazy man. _

He asked if I liked Theme parks or roller coasters, or carnivals. Yes, yes, and yes. What's not to like? He laughed at that.

He asked if I liked to shop. I practically screamed a no, in his face. He smirked. "Alice won't like that."

"Sparks, I shop online. I click few buttons, pick what I like, put in a pretty little coupon code for free shipping, and I am done."

"You know, you are the coolest girl I know. I mean, besides my sisters, my mom, and some distant family, I don't really know many girls personally, but you are still the coolest one I know. I can't let Alice corrupt you. She will try though."

We discussed everything. At least I thought we did.

"Next time we will have to talk about all those boyfriends you left back home." He was smiling but it seemed forced. "Angela is going over your house tonight, right?"

"Yep. Just us girls. Watching some cute boys, listening to some music, eating some good food. Having fun." The bell rang at that moment.

"How about you? What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing exciting. Just hang out with Jasper and Em. Maybe some video games. You are going to Port Angeles, on Saturday right?"

I answered him with a nod of my head.

He seemed to be thinking of something. "What if you and me do something on Sunday? We can go to the Carnival near Port Angeles. It's about twenty minutes from there. Only if you want, of course." He was nervous.

Just friends, Isabella. He is asking you as a best friend. I think.

"Just you and me?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, um. That's what I was thinking, but if you don't want to be alone with me, I completely understand. We can invite others if you want." He didn't seem to want to invite others, and neither did I.

I was quick to squash that idea, before he started calling up people and killing out best friend date. "No, just you and me. That's what I want. We will have fun and you can win me lots of stuffed animals. I don't have any. I had a deprived childhood. Very sad."

Edward's smile let me know he was into going with just me. "Great. Really, great. Uh, after the carnival maybe we can go back to my house and hang out with my family. Watch a movie or something?"

"Cool. Give my your cell phone." He handed it to me. I entered my name, as Bella, and put my cell and house number. I gave him his phone back and when he called me I glanced up with a small smile on my face. Then the flash went off on his camera phone.

Fucker. I hate pictures. "Edward. No! I hate pictures. I look horrible. Ugh."

"You do not. You look gorgeous." Me? Did he just call me gorgeous. Best friend, Isabella, he was stroking the ego so you would shut up about the picture. "Now give me your phone."

I handed it to him while he put his info in. I grabbed the phone from him and told him I wanted one of us together. You know, so I can daydream about us being together and the picture proved it.

God, I am sick. Loser.

"Come on, pretty boy. I get to brag to everyone that I got a picture with Edward Cullen on my phone. I could probably sell it for a couple grand." Edward smiled and got close next to me, half behind me. He put his arm on my shoulder and I instinctively leaned my head back on his shoulder. "Bella?" I smiled and looked up at him, and he looked down at me smiling too, when I accidently hit the button to take the picture.

I looked away from Edward and checked the picture out. Hmm. We looked like a couple. We were staring at each other with small smiles on our faces. Edward's eyes were sparkling, as usual, and I looked happy. Content.

If we are this close after knowing each other a few days, how close will we be if we stay best friends for years?

This isn't normal to feel the way so soon. Romantic or best friend feelings. Both are no normal.

I smiled at the picture and showed him.

He took the camera from me and stared at the picture for a minute and quietly asked "Can you send this to my phone? This one can be my background."

"Sure." I did as he asked and watched as he made the picture his wallpaper. "Hey, Edward. I have to go to the grocery store after work. Charlie has no food in the house, and I can't eat out every night like him. It's driving me insane. Do you want to come with me?" It would make shopping so much more fun.

Edward didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Sure. Right after school?" He was too cute.

"Yes. I figured I can get all the shopping and cooking done before Angela comes over. I must warn you that I have to kick you out for girls night. We will be talking about everyone in school, eating copious amounts of junk, and checking out hot guys in movies. No room for the male best friend. You would kill the mood."

The bell rang as we were finishing our discussion. Edward went to hand in our lab work and came back with a grin. "No problem Bella. I won't ruin your girls night. I will help you shop and cook, and then you can kick me to the curb when you are done using me. No problem."

"Poor baby. Don't worry. One day I will kick Ang out for you, don't feel bad." We were walking out of the classroom. I was headed towards study hall with Jasper. I said goodbye to Edward with a smile and a wave.

* * *

I walked into study hall and straight to the small table Jasper was sitting at. "Hey, Jasper. What are you reading?" He looked up at me with a small smile.

"Hey, Belle. I'm reading_, "The Irish Guards in the Great War"._" Well. Isn't that a fun book.

"That's a book a man wrote when his son was killed in war, right? Rudyard Kipling? He documented everything he could?" I hoped I was remembering the right book. I didn't want to look stupid.

Jasper looked at me for a few seconds before smiling. "You are something else, girl. Yes. Have you read it?"

"No, I haven't, but I have looked into it and always wanted to give it a try."

He nodded his head. "You can borrow it any time you like. I will give it to you when I am done."

I pulled out my book, ignoring all the stares, and we both read quietly. We were comfortable and enjoying each other.

"Belle, you coming over this weekend?" Jasper glanced up from his book. "I could show you the library. We have a huge collection. I think it's something you would like."

Awesome. I wanted a library. "Yeah, that sound great. Your parents won't mind?"

"You mean sexy Carlisle?" He was laughing at me. "No, he won't care. Especially with all the flattery. Don't think Emmett won't tell him, either."

"Oh, no. I can't come over now. How embarrassing. Esme will think I'm a stalker." I was bright red. Jasper seemed to look at me and steel himself for a minute.

"Nah, Esme will think it's funny. Carlisle will be embarrassed like you. No worries. Promise." Jasper closed his book and we started to clear out. "Besides, we think your cool. We want you over."

See. I don't need my mom to be there for me. I have my new friends, who liked me, and wanted me around. At least for right now. They were sweet and caring and fun.

"Thanks, Jasper" We walked out of study hall, when I was picked up a swung over a giant shoulder about seven feet in the air. Which also meant my ass was out for all to see. Terrific.

"Emmett, put me down right now!" I was yelling. Not a good idea if I didn't want everyone to stare at me. This fucker was about to get it.

"Hey, Shorty, you weigh like five pounds. I feel like I'm about to break you."

"Yeah, well, don't. Break me, I mean, Gigantor. Why do you insist on embarrassing me. Don't these fucker's stare at me enough? I don't need you to help matters." I huffed.

Emmett just laughed, and put me down. "Let's get to gym, midget."

"I'm not a damn midget. I am average height. 5'2 is normal. Alice is a midget. She is like 4'11. Why don't you make fun of her?"

"I do make fun of her, but you are cute. She is just tiny and miniscule. You are little and fragile but packed into this curvy body of yours. I like it." Okay, that made me feel weird. I think I feel like my brother just checked me out.

"Em, that made me feel dirty. I feel like dirty Uncle Al just tried to feel me up. No talking about my body. You equals brother. Don't make it awkward." I was joking, and laughing. I thought Emmett was good looking, but he did feel like a brother, so it was weird. Plus, I am pretty sure Rose would have my face smashed in if she heard comments like that.

Emmett just couldn't stop laughing. "It's okay. You are like my sister too. That doesn't mean I am blind." He cocked an eyebrow. "And neither is any other guy."

Huh? "Huh?"

"You are beautiful Belle. Don't forget it. Don't be shy about it. The best thing about you, is you are beautiful but not a bitch, and you aren't cruel or even very aware of it. It's endearing. Thats why we all adored you so quickly."

I felt warm all over. Embarrassed and loved.

I turned around and leapt into Emmett's arms. I gave him the tightest hug I could. "Thank You, Emmett." I hoped down, saw a stunned Emmett and skipped to the girls locker room, tripping right before getting to the door but catching myself before hitting the ground.

Today I brought a log sleeved shirt to go under my miniscule t-shirt. I couldn't do much about the shorts, but I put on a pair of stretchy bike shorts underneath. I really didn't want to give Tyler, or anyone else a show today. I was one of the first to change and walk out to the gym.

Tyler was waiting outside the locker room doors. I immediately tensed up and began to panic.

He smiled at me, he looked a little uncomfortable, "Isabella?"

I know I was overreacting in my head, but my heart wouldn't slow down. My hands felt shaky and I wanted Edward. His name was the first that came to my head.

"Isabella, I just wanted to say I was sorry for my behavior yesterday, I realize I was out of...Isabella. Are you alright?" He was looking at me funny now, and I just started whispering Edward's name, wishing he was here, just to make him go away.

"Edward, Edward. Please." I couldn't think straight, and I felt like I was going crazy. I wanted to wake up and pretend none of this happened. Pretend that my parents stayed together, that Phil never came into my life, that I didn't have to go to that school in Phoenix. What I wished was that I grew up here and I met the Cullen's when they moved here two years ago. That I was closer to my dad and he had more time for me. That the idea of Tyler, or Mike, or Phil being close to me didn't cause me to become a mess.

Other students were starting to come in the gym now, when I heard the gym door quietly open and Edward walk in calmly. His eyes immediately locked with mine.

I felt immediately felt safe and comfortable, but I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I tried. I really did. I grabbed them together and made a fist. I saw Emmett come into my view and Tyler start looking nervous. "Hey, guys I was just apologizing, I swear. I wasn't doing anything to her." Emmett held his hand up to shut him up.

Edward approached me, and I immediately threw myself into him. He wrapped his arms around me gently. I felt my body fall into his arms perfectly and calm immediately, while I felt that same cooling and heating at the same time, go though my body.

"Edward. You came." I whispered.

"Yeah, you okay, sweetie?" He lifted my head with his finger and looked me in the eyes. I shook my head yes. "Alright. I'm going to have a talk with Tyler. Don't worry, just talking. Go with Emmett and I will see you after school, yeah? He was looking at me like he wasn't sure I was okay.

How did he know I needed him?

Later. Not now. I squeezed his hand and shook my head that I was fine. His cold hand reminding me that something was up.

I didn't care what it was, but it reminded me, that they weren't normal. Something was different with them.

Edward ran his hand through my hand and a chill ran through my body, and not from being cold. He turned to Tyler, who looked scared "Tyler let me have a quick word with you."

He didn't sound angry. He was calm and asked in a neutral tone. I hoped he wouldn't do anything too bad.

Edward walked towards the doors of the gym, while Tyler walked behind him explaining how he was apologizing, and didn't mean to scare me.

Now I felt bad. I know I overreacted. I don't know what was going on with me. I needed to get my shit together.

Emmett walked over to me, took my hand and we went to play volleyball.

Well, we stood in the back and pretended to play. Emmett hitting the ball away whenever it came near us. I watched Edward speak to Tyler. He kept his promise and just calmly spoke to him. There was no hint of friendliness and he seemed to be giving Tyler a "talking" to. He was clear that it wasn't friendly.

Tyler looked scared, but not terrified. He looked ashamed.

Edward finished talking. Tyler shook his head in acceptance. Edward looked up to me and smiled, the left.

Tyler stayed on the other side of the gym the entire period, while Emmett and I spoke quietly to each other. He made a few jokes but kept it subdued.

When class was over, I ran to quickly get changed. I was excited to go out with Edward outside of school. For some reason, Edward in a grocery store seemed odd to me.

Again, I heard the girls gossiping about me. Saying I was crazy. That I was unbalanced. That was why the Cullen's liked me. I was a freak like them.

Then I heard them say, If only I was good looking like them, it would be a perfect match. Well, I guess thats true. I know I am not ugly, but I am nothing special or different. I can barely keep up with Lauren and Jessica and they didn't have the insecurities I did, or the past, or the craziness. So, I will take the friendship, but know I am not them. i never will be.

I made my way out of the gym and started walking towards the car.

I saw Edward waiting by his car. He stood from the hood and smiled when he saw me. Sparkles was back.

I walked up to him and hugged him before saying anything. "Thanks" I whispered into his chest.

I felt him take a deep breath and say, "you're welcome." I pulled back and smiled at him "You alright?"

"Yes, better now. I don't know what happened. I know he didn't do anything that bad. I overreacted again. No big deal."

I was blowing it off. I didn't need Edward to think I was crazier than he already thought.

"Okay. You know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me."

"I know. Same goes for you." I gave him a look, letting him know I knew something was up. He gave me a surprised look, and then started fidgeting.

"Your car or mine?" I asked.

He laughed loudly then, "Um, mine Bella. I'm not getting in that monstrosity. Get in crazy Bella." He opened the door for me, and shut it quietly. He jogged over to his side and hopped in.

"Off to the grocery store! Where to?" He asked.

"You don't know where the grocery store is?" I asked skeptically.

hmm.

"No. Esme does the shopping. I haven't been to a grocery store in years."

I smiled. "You shock me sometimes, Sparkles. Let's go. I have a feeling you will be learning a lot from me"

He looked at me as he sped out of the parking lot. "I don't doubt it, Bella."

* * *

**A/N - Poor Angela is getting pushed back. that chapter is longer than I expected. Guess i had a lot to say. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but we will see. I don't think any of you care about Angela coming over. It won't be as long as I was thinking in the middle and it SHOULD be mixed with Bella going with Alice this weekend and seeing sexy Papa C and meeting Esme. **


End file.
